Basil Chronicles
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: Starting from their wedding, Sanji and Usopp are now living the life of a married couple. But life has a surprise in store for them, which neither expects and claims to be the most life-changing experience they've ever had. A series of short stories following Sanji and Usopp as they enter a new stage in their relationship: Parenthood. Mpreg starting from chapter 2.
1. It All Starts Here

Welcome to Basil Chronicles, a series of stories that spawned over a year ago when I took a writing break between homework assignments to write a short drabble based on SanUso fanart I found. Funny how things work oddly enough, what I wrote solely as a little breather from papers actually ended up inspiring a whole AU setting centered around Sanji and Usopp. This fic is the first in the series and, as much as I would like to go into more detail if you're not familiar with Basil Chronicles, I think I'll keep it a secret until I post the next fic. (Which might be a couple days. While it is done, I'd like to space out updates, and try to bring some activity here until I get a Full Circle update finished.)**  
**

That being said, please enjoy this fic and know that there is more to come! Each chapter is to be considered a separate short story and will be posted in some sort of order. I will include a master post on my tumblr if needed.

**Title:** It All Starts Here  
**Pairings:** SanUso  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Boyxboy, fluff, language.  
**Summary:** It's the moment of truth, the day Sanji's been looking forward to and Usopp's been nervous about for months.  
**Note:** I know I gave it to my beta to get edits and I know he sent them back but I couldn't find them, I don't know if I saved them until the same file or what. Either way, any errors are my fault, I'll probably find something to fix later. By the way, happy new year!

* * *

"O-Okay, vest, shirt, tie, jack- where'd my jacket go?"

"Usopp, calm down. I have it right here."

"Oh? Then what about that-that thing that goes in my pocket?"

"A pocket square? I'll go check if Sanji has it."

"S-Suspenders."

"You're already wearing them, Usopp, chill out for a second and look at yourself in the mirror. Take a deep and calming breath."

Usopp, flustered and shaking to a point where he could barely move on his own, put up no resistance as Kaya turned him to a mirror. Dressed in half of the tuxedo he rented- just until he could ensure a return- he took a moment to check his appearance. He felt himself calm a little, not sure why seeing himself in the mirror helped bring his heart rate down, but he tried to smile at his reflection.

After all, today was the day he married Sanji, his long time lover and practically his partner in every sense of the word.

Ignoring the bustling around him, as Nami insisted Usopp put his jacket on while Luffy asked for food, Usopp looked over his clothes to make sure everything was right. Even though he normally didn't care for his appearance much, today he just felt that he had to look perfect. It was only for Sanji, the cook getting dressed in the other room with the help of some of their other friends.

"Usopp, are you listening to me?!" Nami suddenly demanded, tearing Usopp out of his daze by pulling on his shoulder and nearly pushing his jacket in his hands. "We're running out of time! Luffy and I are going to go find a seat, so when you're ready, head out and find Sanji. You two are going to walk together right?" she asked.

"Ah- R-Right," Usopp mumbled, moving slowly as he pulled the jacket over his shoulder and straightening the fabric a bit. "D-Do you think I look alright? Is everything straight?"

"Pfft, sorry, but you asking if things are straight just seems like the joke of the day," Nami giggled, tapping Usopp's arms to brush over the fabric. "You look very handsome by the way. Sanji is a lucky man."

"You had plenty of time to be that lucky woman, Nami," Usopp joked, laughing through the playful punch she hit him with. "But I guess I should be thanking you, really."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Usopp blushed, hand automatically reaching up to rub at the back of his head while he fidgeted. "W-Well, I probably wouldn't have met Sanji without your help. If we didn't-"

"Don't get sappy on me, bastard. I'll charge you for it," Nami said, her voice failing to mask the little bit of happiness that came with the tears beading in her eyes. "Save it for later, alright? I won't make you pay if it's part of your toast during the reception."

"If you can call it a reception. I love the guys, but closing down Zeff's restaurant for a day just to get time for a big party seems so ridiculous."

"It was their idea, right? And think of it this way, they're not making you pay for anything special."

"… Yeah, I guess you have a good point."

There was a knock at the door, Vivi appearing in the crack when it started opening. "I found the pocket square. Sanji-kun was having a hard time remembering which one you were supposed to wear," she said.

"Did he give you the yellow one?" Usopp asked, smiling as Vivi showed him the yellow piece of fabric and watched while she worked on putting it in his jacket.

When Vivi moved back, she and Nami admired the way Usopp looked, scanning their eyes over his body from head to toe. "Everything looks perfect," Vivi smiled. "Oh Usopp-san, you look so amazing."

"Th-Thanks," Usopp blushed.

The door opened again, their friend Chopper peeking into the room. "Sanji is ready and waiting for you," he said.

Nami grinned and looped one arm through Usopp's, hanging onto his elbow. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine," she said, standing on her toes to give Usopp a kiss on his cheek. Vivi gave him a hug before leading Nami and Luffy- who spent his quiet time wondering when the wedding was going to start so he could grab a bite to eat.

Usopp watched them all leave, Chopper mentioning that Sanji was just in the other room before he closed the door. When he was alone, Usopp looked in the mirror again and took a minute to take deep breaths before walking towards the door. He only opened it a crack, looking out nervously.

"Come on out, shitty long nose. I've got a present for you," Sanji called out, clearing his throat afterwards.

Opening the door slowly, Usopp tried to hide his embarrassment and focus on Sanji standing in the other room. He could still feel his face heat up at the sight, heart racing even faster. Sanji dressed to impress, there was no denying that. His hair was perfect in the usual style, his tuxedo looked like a fancy version of the clothes he had at home. He had the same pocket square as Usopp, blue in color, and the shiny, black shoes that he loved most.

"Wow," Usopp whispered unconsciously, immediately covering his mouth when he realized he'd spoken up.

Sanji laughed as he walked closer, reaching out to grab Usopp's hand and pulling it closer. He kissed the back of his hand, even though Usopp insisted he wasn't some kind of damsel in distress. "I could say the same thing about you," he said, leaning up to kiss Usopp on the lips.

"Ah, ah, ah! No, we agreed on no more kissing until the vows!" Usopp cried out, hand planted on Sanji's lips and chin within a moment.

The cook gave Usopp a look crossed between confusion and begrudging acceptance. Pulling Usopp's hand away from his mouth, he acknowledged Usopp's resistance before holding out a small box. "I bought this for you," he smiled.

"A present on our wedding day? I didn't agree to this," Usopp said.

"That's the point of a present," Sanji laughed. "Open it. You're gonna want to use it."

Usopp glared, unsure what Sanji had in mind as he took the box and opened the lid. He was surprised to find a corsage inside, one that could be pinned to his jacket collar. "When did you get this?" he asked.

"I had the idiot mossball and that crazy, self-proclaimed cyborg run and get them," Sanji said. "I'm lucky they didn't get lost honestly. And they actually bought the right ones."

"Y-You sure we can wear these? Remember what the rental place said, we can't leave pin holes or anything-"

"Screw that, it's my wedding day. If I want to wear a pin with my wife-to-be, then so be it," Sanji said, pulling Usopp closer as he tried putting the corsage on his jacket.

"H-Hey, that's another thing; wife!" Usopp groaned. "I'm your husband-to-be, alright?"

Sanji grinned, trying his hardest to resist pulling Usopp closer for a quick make out session. "You look stunning. I couldn't ask for a better looking husband."

"Thank you," Usopp mumbled, trying to keep his smile from becoming too wide. "Can I put your corsage on you?"

"I'd like that, but you look like you're gonna prick yourself. Your hands are shaking like crazy," Sanji said.

"Oh! S-S-Sorry," Usopp stammered, watching Sanji fasten the corsage to his own jacket.

They stood in a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments, Sanji trying not to seem nervous as he brushed his jacket sleeve. "Be honest with me. When we first met back in college, did you think we'd be getting married?" Sanji asked.

"No," Usopp said without a moment to think about it. "When we met, I wasn't looking for love. I was crushing on Kaya, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sanji chuckled. "She took the news about you dating me pretty well. I'll never forget that conversation, that was probably the most hilarious talk I've ever had."

"Because we were all surprised?" Usopp laughed, hand grabbing for Sanji's and giving a squeeze.

Sanji nodded, free hand circling Usopp's waist to pull him closer while his lips pressed against his forehead. "You're the only man I've ever- will ever- love," he said. "And explaining that to Kaya was entertaining."

"That's because you insisted you weren't interested in men the entire time," Usopp muttered, pinching Sanji's side while he spoke. He felt Sanji's fingers ghost against his lower back, searching for a ticklish spot.

His lips curled into a smile, Sanji nibbled on Usopp's ear a bit while he tried to tickle him. "I remember your confession, the way you stuttered and couldn't look straight into my eyes," he whispered, voice deep and breath warm against Usopp's ear. "I remember your insistence on affection when we were alone in my apartment too, but you were so embarrassed to hold my hand in public."

"Sanji… Stop, damn it, the ceremony is going to start any minute now!" Usopp groaned, face heating up as his heart beat faster. Sanji's hands were obviously trying to slip under his jacket.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything," Sanji said with a laugh. "But between you and me, your dad's insistence that we wait until tonight was pretty screwed up. I don't care if he wants us to stop having sex until our wedding night, he didn't have to move you into his house for the past week."

Usopp began to assure Sanji he felt the same, arguing that he wasn't happy with Yasopp's idea either, when Kaya and Chopper reappaeared in the room. "We're all waiting for you," Kaya smiled, giggling when Chopper ran forward to separate them, Yasopp entrusting them to keep watch for anything that could be mistaken for anything with a sexual possibility.

"Chopper, Chopper. I swear, nothing was happening-"

"Shall we go Kaya-chan?"

"H-Hey! You're walking with me, idiot! I'm the one you're getting married to!"

XXXXXXXX

Sitting in the main room of the private chapel, Zoro glanced over his shoulder as he grew impatient. "What's taking them so long? I thought the point of this whole ceremony was to get the wedding bull done fast. The thing was supposed to start ten minutes ago," he said.

"Just be patient, Zoro-san. I'm sure they are almost ready. Remember, it is their wedding day," Robin chuckled, her hands folded in her lap as she stared ahead and admired the alter.

"But Zoro's right, I'm hungry!" Luffy exclaimed as he kicked his feet, leaning against Nami while he complained about his stomach.

"I know, I know! We'll be going to Baratie before you know it, then we can eat while everyone is giving toasts," Nami sighed.

"But I'm hungry noooow…"

"Luffy, be quiet!"

The room started to grow quiet, everyone turning at the sound of the double doors opening. Sanji and Usopp stood together, proud smiles on their faces as the usual wedding music began to play.

"I believe standing is proper etiquette," Robin smiled, easing an already weeping Franky to his feet while Brook stood on his opposite side. Chopper stood and practically dragged Zoro up, the older man ready to fall asleep. Nami jumped out of her own seat and pulled Luffy by his ear, "Hurry, they're walking!"

Luffy looked around Nami just in time to see Sanji and Usopp step in line with their row. They glanced at their friends with a brief and heartwarming smile, almost as if they were saying thanks, before they continued to walk forward.

Sanji and Usopp stopped one more time, Usopp's father and Zeff coming forward to give proud and somewhat awkward hugs, before they stopped in front of the altar and Pagaya, their eager friend that insisted that he marry them. The music stopped and the audience sat down.

Pagaya cleared his throat before he laughed. "It is an honor to be here and leading the marriage between the two of you," he said to himself and the young couple. "Shall we begin?"

Sanji glanced at Usopp, who grinned at him with a nod, before he turned back to Pagaya and encouraged him to continue. They held out their hands, fingers laced together, and watched as Pagaya produced a long strip of fabric, colored with various shades of blue and yellow, and began wrapping their wrists and palms together.

Zoro couldn't help the grunt he made when Chopper and Luffy leaned closer to get a view. "Eh? What is that? What are they doing?" they asked together, squishing Zoro between them while prying for answers.

"I believe they call this handfasting," Robin smiled, still working to calm a sniffling Franky. "Quite an interesting wedding idea, it is not seen very often."

"Yohoho, well, Sanji-san and Usopp-san did say they were looking for a non-traditional celebration, correct?" Brook asked, leaning against Franky while he attempted to aid Robin's efforts. Franky just let out another wail.

"It's a sweet thing really," Nami said quietly.

When the knots over Sanji and Usopp's wrists were complete, Pagaya smiled at them both before he started to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the loving union of these two young men, a rather handsome couple in my opinion," he said, pausing when everyone laughed a bit. "Personally I have known Sanji and Usopp for many years, since Usopp and I first started working together. When I learned of their relationship, I think I knew they would be standing in front of an altar before long."

Another pause, this time filled with a loud sob from Franky. Robin pat his shoulder to ease his cries a bit.

"There isn't a better couple I would rather wed. Usopp is a smart and hard worker, a good man and quite the story teller. Sanji is very charming, very respectful to his loved ones and the best cook I've ever met. It's safe to say that they are perfect for each other," Pagaya said.

"Hungry," Luffy groaned while he slipped lower in his seat, Nami pulling him back before anyone noticed. Yasopp even sniffled a bit, prompting Usopp to look in his direction for a brief moment, Sanji squeezed his fingers for comfort.

"These ribbons," Pagaya stated, tapping one hand against the fabric on their wrists, "represents the bond we are creating today. While the knots come undone at the end of the day, the marriage is eternal. For now, they'll be a symbol during the ceremony, until it is time to exchange rings."

Pagaya's speech went on for some time, all endearing words that many of their guests enjoyed (unlike Luffy, who demanded to know when the ceremony would be over so he could eat something). Finally, Pagaya started to untie the knots, calling on the rings to be brought forward.

Chopper suddenly perked up, moving through his row admist Luffy's protests and running forward while he pulled the special case out of his pocket and handed Sanji and Usopp each a ring. "Thanks Chopper," Usopp grinned, patting him on the head as the shorter man blushed. Chopper returned to his seat while Sanji joked about wrist pain.

When the fabric around their wrists was undone, Sanji and Usopp immediately turned to each other and grabbed for hands. With a ring for each, they waited for Pagaya to lead them along.

"Sanji, do you take Usopp as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"He's always sick, remember," Sanji chuckled, laughing along with some of their family and friends. "Death couldn't part us either. I do."

"Mmm, maybe a pretty lady," Usopp whispered, dodging Sanji's half hearted punch at his comment.

"Usopp, do you take Sanji as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Usopp said. They didn't hesitate to push their silver wedding bands on each other's fingers, turning back to Pagaya for their final instructions.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and… well, husband!" Pagaya chuckled. "Congradulations, may your marriage prosper and your bond stay strong!"

The audience clapped, some (Franky and Yasopp) sobbing their eyes out. They all cheered louder when Sanji pulled Usopp in for a kiss, arms wrapped around his waist while Usopp grabbed him by the shoulders. When Sanji pulled away for a breath, he chuckled. "Been waiting all day to do that," he said. Usopp grinned and pulled him in for one more kiss.

XXXXXXXX

Moving the party to Baratie was rather easy, although Usopp only remembered climbing into the car and Sanji insisting on giving him more kisses that eventually lead to some of his favorite teasing nips and a hickey barely hidden on Usopp's collarbone.

Baratie's doors were freshly opened to wedding guests only, Patty and Carne standing outside to ensure only wedding guests made it inside. Sanji and Usopp were surprised to find most of the party had already arrived when their car pulled up. Usopp demanded one last look over to ensure all of his clothes were in place, Sanji persistant on trying to feel him up on the way over, before they jumped out to join the crowd.

"Oi, Sanji! Usopp!"

Patty grinned as he ran towards the couple holding hands, taking a moment to congradulate them. "This way, gentlemen. It's almost time to cut the cake," he said.

"We have to serve the cake with food right? That's an unusual practice," Sanji grumbled. He didn't resist as Usopp pulled him along, rather he held Usopp's hand even tighter. "But then again, I guess it makes sense. Who knows how many ridiculous toasts we're gonna get?"

"Not only that, but we'll be serving cake while the toasts are going on, so it's not like guests are getting both of them at the same time," Patty said. "But Zeff wants you to wait for everyone to arrive. We're almost ready for it. Just wait here, alright?"

"Fine, but don't make our introduction too corny, alright?" Sanji said, watching Parry for a second and thanking him when he started to leave the kitchen, where Patty left them. "What a romantic place to leave a married couple."

"It's alright. Remember when we snuck out of the apartment upstairs for a midnight snack?" Usopp laughed.

"Mmn, how can I forget? You're the whole reason I'm a fan of kitchen sex," Sanji chuckled. He tugged Usopp closer and wrapped both arms around his waist, nuzzling their noses together when he was close enough.

"Honestly I always thought you were," Usopp joked, yelping when Sanji grabbed his butt to pull him close again. "And if you think we're gonna have sex now, you're crazy! Wait until our honeymoon, damn it!"

"Blame Patty, he's the one who brought us here," Sanji chuckled. "Which is ironic because he's the one who caught us when we were done and almost ratted us out to the old man."

"Does Zeff even know that we were having sex? Did Patty ever tell him?"

"Not that I know of, but then again I wouldn't be surprised."

Usopp laughed in embarrassment, hoping Zeff wasn't informed of the misuse of his kitchen. He didn't react much when Sanji's arms tightened around his waist. "Think we can get away with a quick make out session if I just touch you over your clothes?" Sanji asked, a whisper against Usopp's ear.

"Ooh, Sanji, no fair," Usopp moaned. "Don't, the reception is gonna start any minute now-"

They froze when they heard Patty's voice booming through the doors. Sanji pouted, Usopp laughing and kissing Sanji on the cheek. "C'mon, we'll get to make out later. Just be patient."

"Fine," Sanji sighed, letting Usopp lead him towards the double doors leading out of the kitchen. "At least Patty is stalling for a little bit of time."

"Don't get any- Ah!" Usopp twitched, smacking Sanji's free hand away from his butt. "Damn it Sanji, I told you to-"

"Presenting, the married couple, Sanji and Usopp!"

The doors swung open, Usopp jumping to look somewhat presentable and hoping Sanji looked the same. He blushed at the crowd already surrounding the path towards a table holding their wedding cake. "Whoa."

"You're alright," Sanji smirked, holding Usopp's hand a little bit tighter. "Keep calm, follow my lead. I've got you."

Usopp nodded and walked with Sanji while the crowd started clapping and shouting. He snuggled up to Sanji's side and squeezed his hand tighter. Sanji chuckled and held him the same way.

When they approached the cake, which seemed to tower a little higher than they remembered ordering, the crowd stopped cheering. Sanji looked it up and down before looking over his shoulder towards Patty. "You think this is big enough Patty?" he asked, grinning when laughter circled through the room. "What did you do, add an extra tier?"

"Blame the Baratie cooks," Patty laughed.

Sanji rolled his eyes, Usopp laughing and holding him close. "Geez, and you're gonna be serving this with toasts and everything?"

"Of course, leave everything to us!"

"Go ahead and cut the cake already!"

"Quit stalling Sanji!"

The voices of the Baratie cooks sent Sanji's spirits up, along with making him a little angry. "Hold your damn horses, we're getting there!" Sanji exclaimed. He looked back at Usopp when the noise died down, leaning in to kiss his cheek and ignoring the audience that made some sort of sappy cooing noise that made Usopp's face turn bright red. "You ready?"

"Mmn-hmm," Usopp grinned, already touching the knife sitting next to the cake. Sanji chuckled and encouraged him to hold it before wrapping his hand around his, guiding it to make a perfect slice in the closest tier they could reach.

Together they cut out a piece to share, Sanji already putting up an argument about eating food first. Usopp didn't pay him any attention and already grabbed a piece in his fingers, pushing it against Sanji's mouth without hesitation and encouraging him to chew. Sanji nearly shoved the whole slice into his face if not for the plate and the fact that Usopp's nose would have gotten in the way. "You luck out this time long nose," he glared.

Everyone laughed and began to clap again, moving to their seats to wait for food and cake to be served. Sanji and Usopp did the same, noting Yasopp was already sitting next to Usopp's seat, Zeff running around to help the cooks and on the verge of barking orders.

"Shit, I'm gonna stop him before he starts getting angry," Sanji said, pulling Usopp close to give him a kiss before he ran off.

Usopp chuckled and sat next to his father while he waited. "How long has Zeff been trying to help out?" Usopp asked as he turned to talk with Yasopp.

"Since he got here really," Yasopp laughed. "Blondie has to go help him huh?"

"Yeah, he just wants him to relax," Usopp replied. "It'd be good for them both honestly. Zeff's getting old and Sanji does nothing but worry about his health anymore."

Yasopp smirked, leaning closer to Usopp while he whispered. "You sound like a doting wife already," he joked.

"Dad!" Usopp blushed, using Yasopp's leaning closer to playfully knock him with his fist against his chin. "For god's sake, does anyone remember our vows including the word 'husband,' which Sanji lovingly said I do to?"

"And just before the crack you made about pretty girls. Very nice by the way," Yasopp chuckled.

Their conversation slowly dwindled as Sanji approached with Zeff, both of them sitting as the last few guests arrived. "Did we really invite this many people? I don't remember giving out that many invitations," Usopp whispered to Sanji.

He shrugged in response. "I dunno, but I can tell you we only sent a few invitations. Everyone is connected these days, so the fact that the room is about to burst doesn't seem that bizarre."

"Is that Wiper and Laki? We haven't seen them since our last visit to Skypiea; that was nearly a year ago!"

"Conis must have let them know, it's fine."

They were surprised when Zeff, sitting on Sanji's opposite side, stood and tapped the side of a glass. The bit of chatter that filled the room suddenly stopped, all eyes turned towards Zeff in confusion. "I think it's time to start, I get the feeling we're going to have a lot of people that would like to speak," he said, catching a glimpse of Luffy and the others as he turned back to Sanji and Usopp. "And I think we'll hear a lot from that group over there.

"That being said, enjoy the food, relax, and if you have any dirt on these two, feel free to talk," Zeff said.

"We're gonna hear from every one of the damn cooks," Sanji whispered under his breath, turning back to Zeff as he continued to talk.

"I'm not going to delve into the shitty eggplants life from the moment we met, but rather from the moment Usopp showed up," Zeff said, glancing at a confused Usopp before smirking. "When we met, he was so nervous his teeth were chattering. Sanji told me he was bringing a friend back from college for a few days during summer break before he went back to Usopp's place. Sanji lived in a space just above the restaurant during his summers with me, so it didn't bother me at all. I didn't even have a problem with them sleeping in the same bed, I figured it was just them being friends and all. Of course, I found it a little hard to miss the sound of kissing, cuddling and soft whispered flirting on the other side of my wall.

"So the next morning, when Sanji emerged from his room with the intent on cooking breakfast, I'd already finished. I told Patty and Carne that Sanji and I wouldn't be in until later in the morning, which gave us time to talk. We talked about college experiences and what he'd done since our last break together. He brought up Usopp a couple times, but this time he was all he could talk about. He also wasn't hiding the hickey on his neck very well. I pointed it out, he blushed like a lunatic, and he confessed that Usopp was as boyfriend, had been since just before he came back for break in the winter.

"I didn't judge them, actually I got on him for a leading on the women all those years. He always said he wasn't gay, Usopp was just different. Usopp was something special."

Zeff took a moment to glance out of the corner of his eye, noting how Sanji held onto Usopp's hand with a smile and rubbed small circles over Usopp's knuckles. He gave a smile back at them, even put a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Usopp is very special, I knew early on. Today solidifies that. I'm glad Sanji found someone special, someone who can be there for him for the rest of his life. I've never seen the eggplant's eyes sparkle as much as when Usopp is around. Thank you, Usopp, for being there and putting up with his bullshit."

Everyone laughed, clapping while Zeff sat down and Yasopp's took his turn.

"For the record, the boys did come back to my house the following week with more hickeys, a more obvious confession, and may or may not have bumped the bed against the wall once or twice during their stay," he stated, laughing when Usopp started turning a bright shade of red. "The first night was a little hard, I'll admit, but mostly because I don't want to hear my kids having sex and the other room. I'll admit, I threatened Blondie the next morning and told him to keep his pants on while he was there and that he better use protection. But he was a good kid despite that fiery attitude and the smoking habit that I thought for sure would become something Usopp picked up. He was also really good at making breakfast, I don't think I cooked that week."

"You didn't. Usopp insisted I cook for you both," Sanji chimed in.

"Anyway, Sanji's a great kid. He's the best man, really the only man, I'd want marrying my son. I know he'll treat him right and take care of him. At least I'll be sleeping at night for a while, no grandkids yet by the way," Yasopp's said, laughing while glaring joking daggers at Sanji and Usopp.

"Dad, can I reassure you by reminding you that we're both men?" Usopp smirked, just narrowly avoiding a crushing hug and reminding Yasopp that adoption was out of the question at the moment.

Sanji stood up next, offering everyone else to tell stories and insisting his story would come last, sitting back down to snuggle against Usopp.

It didn't take long for someone, Nami, to stand and step forward. She was briefly confused by the cook who handed her a microphone, but she simply brushed it off. "Sanji-kun, Usopp, where do I start?" she asked with a giggle, smiling back at their encouraging grins. "Usopp and I were roommates during his first semester in college. Sanji-kun was a friend I'd known for years. I never really expected to see them together, not at first, but I wasn't surprised when they started dating. And not long after that…"

XXXXXXXX

"The shitty swirly brow still insists that he had nothing to do with the thing of make-up he hid in his bathroom," Zoro grumbled, practically trailing off when he felt sleepy and nearly dropping the alcohol in his hand.

"Drunk already idiot mosshead?" Sanji chuckled, ignoring his story and trying to ignore Usopp's poorly hidden laughter.

"Shut up! I'm giving a speech, aren't I?" Zoro groaned, barely able to stand already and favoring the idea of a nap. "So anyway… Shit cook, don't do anything stupid or I'll kick your ass-"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Sanji said, smiling at Nami and Luffy while they pulled Zoro back to his seat, the green haired man giving one more bellow of congratulations. Finally, after everyone took a chance to embarrass, talk, and cry about how happy they were, it was his turn, Zeff urging him to stand before he rose to his feet. Sanji leaned in to kiss Usopp's temple before he stood, raising a champagne glass that he'd held onto from the beginning. "I propose a toast," he started, "to Usopp. For giving me a chance to start something new, for being there when I need someone to lean onto, for telling me some of the best stories, for enriching my life and for sitting here with me today to keep doing all of these things. Without you, I don't think I'd be the same."

He looked down at Usopp and leaned in for another kiss, mentioning how much he loved the blush on his cheeks. "To my husband. The best husband a guy like me could ask for," he said, glass raised high in the air.

"To a happy marriage with the man I love!" Usopp jumped in, on his feet and raising his own glass to tap against Sanji's. "To us!"

"To us," Sanji grinned, arm snaked around Usopp's waist to pull him in for another kiss, their guests cheering and tapping glasses together.

Suddenly there was music, a slower song that brought people to their feet and had them gathering around an impromptu dance floor. Usopp gasped as Sanji's hand around his waist pulled him a little closer. "Care for a dance, mon amour?" Sanji asked.

Usopp smiled, letting Sanji take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He didn't let the nerves deter him, even though he was sure his knees were shaking. Sanji pulled him close as soon as they were on the floor, Usopp only letting out a small gasp when he almost stumbled. "Shit-"

"It's alright. We practiced," Sanji whispered, readjusting his grip and holding Usopp's waist a little tighter. "Just hold onto me."

Usopp blushed, following Sanji's lead and realizing that he wasn't faltering as much. "How do you do it?"

"Hmm? Do what?" Sanji asked.

"Change me for the best. You know this time last year I would've stumbled all over myself."

"Ah, actually, I remember you being rather into dancing whenever we headed to the clubs. You were always so enthusiastic during those Friday nights on the town."

"That's different than this!" Usopp laughed.

Sanji smiled and pulled Usopp tighter against him, positive they couldn't get any closer. "I only give what I receive," he said. "So many times you change me for the best, I suppose it's only fair I make you feel the same. Course there's not much I'd change about you. There's a lot that I really like about you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, and not today. Today is special, long nose."

Usopp grinned, loving the teasing tone behind the familiar nickname, then leaned in a little closer. "Promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise you'll keep me by your side all night, as long as you can."

Sanji smirked. "You're not planning on leaving me already, are you?"

"No, no, not like that!" Usopp groaned, pinching Sanji where his hand rested on his shoulder. "I mean no matter how many people try to pull me away for some reason, you'll come with me. I don't want to leave your side tonight."

"Well, I have to make an exception for dances, especially your dad," Sanji chuckled, already spotting Yasopp coming closer. "But I'll do my best." He gave Usopp a kiss before Yasopp jumped in to dance.

Sanji watched for a second, even winked at Usopp before he observed the other guests. He spotted Zeff standing along the wall and watching him before long. Sanji wasn't able to decipher his facial expression until he walked closer, smiling at the grin that Zeff rarely showed off. "Old geezer, you look like you're going to snap and go on a rampage any minute now," he joked.

"Just enjoying a party for once," Zeff said.

"By the way, that green haired idiot that gave the drunken speech? Let's make sure he doesn't do anymore damage to his liver," Sanji said as he stood next to Zeff. He instantly looked towards Usopp dancing with his father, realizing Zeff's line of vision was directed the same way. "What are you thinking about Zeff?"

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am with Usopp around. Now that you've got someone to keep you busy, you won't be causing so much trouble in my restaurant," Zeff said.

"I'm still gonna be working there, shitty old man."

"Eggplant."

Sanji looked at Zeff again, now noticing the small tear just waiting to fall in the corner of Zeff's eye. "Oi, why are you crying? It's not like I'm taking over or anything."

"I wouldn't let you take over Baratie even if you became the greatest chef in the world," Zeff grumbled. "But take care of your husband. He's the greatest person in your world; You're lucky enough to find him."

Sanji blinked as everything sunk in and smirked when the meaning behind Zeff's words finally hit his senses. He looked away, staring at Usopp and laughing when he watched Nami insist on a dance with him. "Thank you Zeff," he whispered before pushing off the wall and approaching the dance floor.

"Nami, I'm telling you, I suck at dancing!" Usopp laughed, his voice just barely in Sanji's hearing range as he stepped closer. "I'll step all over your feet, then you'll charge me for damaging your shoes. It's really not good for the both of us!"

"I know Sanji has been teaching you how to dance. Come on, please?" Nami asked while she leaned closer to Usopp.

Sanji stepped in, wrapping one arm around Usopp's shoulders and pulling him closer for a kiss. "Nami-swan trying to steal you away from me?"

"Ah, Sanji-kun! Usopp doesn't want to dance with me He says he can't and I know you've been teaching him," Nami said.

"I have, but I'm sorry Nami-swan, I'm going to have to steal him for a bit," Sanji chuckled. "May I?"

Usopp raised an eyebrow and Nami smirked at him. "I suppose I have no choice, he is your husband. But Usopp, you owe me a dance tonight. Don't forget about it, alright?"

"I'll try," Usopp laughed, resisting Sanji's grip for a moment before he gave in and followed him towards the opposite side of the room.

Nami watched for a moment, smiling while she stood in place and felt a small amount of nostalgia hit. She sighed, perking up as Robin approached to start a conversation.

XXXXXXXX

When the party died down and guests began to head home, Sanji and Usopp led a small group of friends back to their home. Then they packed some luggage into a car and set off for the airport to go off on their honeymoon. With mild confusion about just how many people were going on a trip, they were all waiting outside the furthest point they could go.

Usopp, who managed to get Luffy and Chopper attached to his arms and legs after he let go of his luggage, chuckled when he tried to move and only made them hold on tighter. "Come on guys, it's not like I'm going away forever!" he exclaimed.

"But we're gonna miss you!" Luffy cried, holding back the tears in his eyes.

"Do you really have to go? You're not gonna be back for a really long time!" Chopper cried.

"It's only two weeks, come on. You're lucky we're even coming back then. I'm not gonna let you guys have him for at least a month," Sanji chuckled.

"Usopp, let me go with you! What if you get sick or hurt or-"

"Chopper, it'll be fine! Sanji's not gonna hurt me, you worry about us way too much…"

Nami and Robin giggled while Usopp pulled Luffy and Chopper off his body. "You know Usopp, Chopper has a point. What are you going to do if you get pregnant on your trip?" Nami joked.

"Oi, oi, enough with the pregnancy jokes already! I'm a man!" Usopp groaned.

"Ah, it's almost time to go," Sanji said while glancing at his watch. He grabbed Usopp around the waist to pull him closer. "Promise you guys won't do anything stupid while we're gone?"

"We'll try to keep everyone in line," Robin chuckled.

"Oh, wait, before you go, we have stuff for you!" Franky said.

Sanji raised an eyebrow while Usopp tilted his head to the side, both waiting when their friends insisted on some sort of order.

Nami elbowed Luffy's side when a decision was made. "Luffy, you go first! Go ahead and give them your present," Nami said.

"Huh? Oh, about that! I bought food but I ate it all," Luffy grinned, laughing as he finished his statement.

"What, you're kidding! Then, Zoro!"

"I had booze, but I drank it all."

Usopp couldn't help laughing while Sanji sighed. "Drunken idiot, glad to see the booze didn't damper your drinking mood," he muttered.

Nami groaned and rubbed her eyes before regaining her composure and smiling. She held out a decent sized bag with tissue paper stuffed into the top, encouraging Usopp to take it from her hands. "I hope you find this very useful during your honeymoon. Make sure to take care of it as well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sanji asked. He watched Usopp dig through the bag and stared as Usopp's face suddenly turned bright red. Usopp didn't say anything before thanking Nami under his breath without making eye contact.

Chopper stepped forward with an emergency kid wrapped with a ribbon held out for Sanji to grab. "Here, it's a first-aid kit with bandages, ointments, almost everything you need in case of an emergency. I even added some extra products for your… err… private moments."

"Always looking out for our health, you're a great doctor, Chopper, thanks," Sanji smiled.

As Chopper gave his usual excuse about how "it doesn't make me happy asshole!" and danced, Robin stepped forward with a box of her own. "Some things that you might be able to use when you're not too busy with each other in the bed," she chuckled.

Sanji thanked her, with less enthusiasm than he usually did when Usopp tugged on his arm. They opened the box together and grinned at the books, playing cards and pens inside. Robin smiled at their enjoyment, saying, "record your adventures as well, one of those books is a journal."

"Oww, and you probably see some memory cards in there too!" Franky exclaimed, holding out a camera. "Make sure to take lots of pictures to show us when you get back!"

Usopp and Sanji nodded and said a quick thank you before Sanji could chime in with a perverted comment.

Finally, Brook chuckled and handed them a music CD. "I trust you will have some sort of music player on your trip, so have fun with this. Some music that I've written to help you relax and enjoy your trip," he said. "And enjoy each other's company, may your marriage prosper in the sack! Yohoho!"

"That escalated quickly," Sanji muttered with an amused smirk.

"This is awesome, thanks everyone!" Usopp grinned.

An announcement ran over the intercom system, reminding those travelling on Sanji and Usopp's plane that it was now boarding. "Ah, shit, that's us! We gotta go!" Usopp said.

Sanji gathered his suitcase after putting many of their presents away, encouraging Usopp to do the same. "Well, it's been fun. We'll be back in a couple weeks, just make sure no one breaks into our home and take care of the plants if you can. I know Usopp would really appreciate it," he chuckled.

"Hey, you'd be upset if the houseplants were dead too," Usopp joked. With his luggage in hand, he grabbed for Sanji's hand and smiled at their friends. "Thanks for everything, get home safe okay?" he asked.

"Send us an email or something when you get there if you remember!" Chopper said. "We'll miss you!"

Sanji and Usopp said goodbye, even gave a few awkward hugs with their luggage in hand, before they set off to their plane. The crew watched them walk away and disappear before they left the airport, wishing the best for their newly married friends.


	2. Learn Something New Everyday

**Title:** Learn Something New Every Day  
**Pairing:** SanUso  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Boyxboy, language, slight fluff, and a small surprise.  
**Summary:** Despite Usopp's assurance that something is definitely wrong with him, Sanji refuses to listen and sends Usopp to work anyway. Unfortunately, Usopp's right, which leads to an interesting discovery that neither one expected.  
**Note:** Sorry this one is a little later. I work at my campus bookstore and it's hell right now. That being said I'm sorry if there's any errors. I honestly meant to read through it and correct anything but I'm too damn tired and have no patience. Forgive errors, they are entirely my fault.

* * *

"C'mon Usopp. You're gonna be fine, now let go. I'm going to work."

"This is the worst thing you've made me do since we got married. What if I'm really sick?"

Sanji rolled his eyes as Usopp clung to his sleeve and refused to let go. Sitting in his car and waiting for Usopp to get out so he could go to work, Sanji wondered why Usopp suddenly decided he couldn't leave. The dark haired man complained of a bit of nausea and bloating, even though his eating habits were completely normal. He insisted he was sick, but Sanji knew he was only overworked.

"Just tell them you're tired and ask for some easy stuff to do," Sanji said. "If you stay home, you're just gonna complain and call me during my shift. Zeff's already pissed about the incident last week."

"One, if I stay home I'm not calling you because the phone sex was your fault," Usopp glared. "Two, you know I don't get sick or overworked."

"That's why I know you're not sick now," Sanji said. "You've got the day off tomorrow, so get through today and come home so I can make you something to eat and help you feel better."

Usopp blanched, his grip slipping as he admitted defeat. "The idea of food sounds terrible," he said before getting out of the care and walking around to kiss Sanji through the open window. "Promise me you'll come running f they make me go to the hospital."

"For heaven's sake, Usopp!" Sanji growled, rolling his eyes again and gently pushing a smirking Usopp out of the window. For someone feeling sick, Sanji thought Usopp seemed rather healthy. Maybe he was just being an attention hog. "You'll be fine, alright? I'll see you tonight, and I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home."

"Love you too," Usopp said, walking backwards, watching the window to Sanji's car roll up and waving as Sanji drove away. He watched Sanji's car until it was out of sight, almost like he was wishing the older man would return, especially when a little wave of nausea hit him again.

Usopp was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize someone was walking up behind him. The hand on his shoulder surprised him though, made Usopp jump. He turned around to his coworker, Conis, standing just to his side. "Oh, hey Conis! You scared me!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry. Good morning, Usopp-san," Conis smiled. "My father saw you from his office and asked me to come out and greet you. You're rather early today."

"Ah, yeah. Sanji had to go to work early," Usopp said. "He's still driving me to work even though we live within walking distance."

"Well, it is a bit cold outside," Conis said, words emphasized by her hands gripping her upper arms. "Usopp-san, my father said he wanted to talk with you about what he plans on having you and Heracles do today. We're supposedly getting a large shipment of items such as flower pots, soil, and possibly some tools."

Usopp nodded, following Conis into the building as she talked. The two worked in a conservatory owned by Conis' father Pagaya. As two of the longest working employees, they were often in charge behind the elder men running the place as a whole. The glass building- quite small but also promising- garnered just enough attention to maintain a staff of five people a day and continue operations on a regular schedule. And while it wasn't Usopp's first career choice, his brain constantly pushing new ideas into his head for the creative outlets he pursued, he wasn't willing to leave just yet.

Despite the bit of fatigue threatening to make him collapse, because at this point Usopp was sure he was getting the flu, he followed Conis to the main office where Pagaya waited for them. "Morning, Pagaya-san! Conis says we're getting more stuff today?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Ah, good morning Usopp-san!" Pagaya called out. "And yes, she's right. We're anticipating a large shipment of items, mostly soil, and we could really use your help. I hope it comes at no inconvenience."

"I don't see why it would. You and Heracles are the ones in charge and all of my work has been getting done," Usopp explained.

"Yes, that's true. Well, in any case, please take the time to count what bit of soil we have left? It would be wise to check that and ensure we are getting the amount we need today," Pagaya said.

Usopp nodded, cracking a joke about inventory checks getting done before ordering new supplies, before walking towards their so called "indoor shed." The building kept all of their materials indoors to protect them from the weather. While it was mildly cramped, they all managed to fit.

He noticed the almost diminished bags propped in a pile along the wall, chucking to himself and counting them off on one hand. He was a little confused by one bag, which held a different kind of soil, stacked on top of the rest despite Conis and her organizational skills. "Might as well move it where it belongs," Usopp mumbled to himself, reaching down to tug at the corners of the soil bag. He lifted it without much difficulty, but he felt another wave of nausea as he set it down close by.

Gulping, Usopp held one hand across his stomach and one over his mouth. When he felt the urge to vomit subside, he sighed. 'Damn, should've stayed home…'

He thought back to his morning routine, suddenly regretting his choice to skip breakfast despite Sanji's best efforts, when Conis pulled him from storage and towards the back. "We're going to try getting the seedlings into separate pots, as they're all sprouting at this point," she said. "We'll have to wait for the shipment, which probably won't be here for another hour."

"Alright," Usopp smiled, fighting back the little of nausea and fatigue that hit him when Conis wasn't looking. He slumped his shoulders, ignored whatever remained of his ill feeling, before telling himself it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Usopp'n! The shipment is here'n!"

"About time. I was starting to think they were gonna be late," Usopp mumbled, wiping his hands on the coverall Conis insisted he wear as he repotted the smaller plants. He pulled the coverall off as Heracles ran past him and opened the door, making a path to their storage room. "Did you get everything we ordered?"

"Yes!" Heracles exclaimed as he ran through the building. "All of the supplies Pagaya ordered barely fit in the truck too! I had to configure getting it all in the back at least three times'n."

"That explains why it took so long," Usopp muttered under his breath. While he wasn't a fan of Heracles taking a long time to grab their new supplies, he silently thanked whatever higher being made it happen. It gave him time to get over his nausea and helped his fatigue fade a bit. Now he only felt a little tired, which was something he could deal with until his shift was over.

He followed Heracles out the door, a little bothered by his amount of energy, before he gasped at the amout of soil bags waiting to be transferred. He was almost certain there was a wall of bags almost five feet thick in the back of the truck. "Pagaya, how much soil did you order?!" he demanded.

"Enough to last us for the rest of the season," Pagaya explained, lifting himself to climb in the back of the truck. "In fact, Heracles suggested we get this much. I hope it's not too much to bear."

"Come, Usopp'n! We must take this challenge head on and work hard'n!" Heracles said, grabbing onto Usopp's arm to pull him towards the truck. Usopp resisted the urge to whine and hoped the little twitch of nausea he felt again was only in his imagination.

Conis appeared at the back door and found a way to prop it open. "Be careful, you two! These bags can be quite heavy if you don't take it easy," she said.

"Remember to lift with your legs, not your back!" Pagaya added, reaching out to grab a soil bag and lifting it to make an example of himself.

Usopp shrugged him off, too busy pulling one of the bags closer to avoid lifting it on the same level. "Don't worry, this'll work out just fine, right?" he asked. "Less strain, more-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, also in the middle of moving the bag off the truck, only to go pale and let the bag slip through his fingers. It landed in front of his feet as he hunched forward and cradled his side. A nervous grunt of pain slipped past his lips, everything moving in slow motion.

"Usopp-san!"

Heracles nearly dropped his own soil bag to reach out and catch Usopp, the younger falling forward a bit. "Usopp'n! Are you alright?" he asked as Pagaya and Conis ran closer.

Gasping through the pain in his side, Usopp shook his head. "No, I-ow! My side hurts- I think I pulled-" He was speaking too fast, under his breath, and struggling to fill his lungs with air. Pulling a muscle in his side was insanely painful, possibly the worst pain he'd ever felt, and it was terrifying.

"Slow down, Usopp-san. I cannot understand what you're saying," Pagaya said. He dropped down to stand next to Heracles and Usopp, helping Heracles stand the younger man as tall as he would. When Conis reached out to touch Usopp's forehead, noting he was slightly feverish and clammy, he figured out a plan of action. "Conis, keep the door open. Heracles, can you carry him?"

"Yes'n," Heracles said, giving no warning as he scooped Usopp off his feet and ignored the pained cry Usopp let out. Conis, already back at the door, gave them an open pathway to move as Pagaya ran ahead to clear some room. He pushed most of the work off a table before Heracles laud Usopp across it.

"What happened Usopp? Where are you hurting?" Pagaya asked, paying close attention to Usopp's hands to watch for any kind of hint.

"I think I-ow, shit! I p-pulled something," Usopp explained, fingers digging into his side. "Oh shit, I think I'm gonna puke-"

"Here, a bucket!" Conis said, grabbing the closest bucket she could find and shoving it towards Usopp. He turned and grabbed the edge, hoping Conis wouldn't let go as he heaved and fought through a cramp.

"Pagaya-san, perhaps we should have him sit up and try to determine what his problem is'n," Heracles suggested. "A method for figuring out the problem could be having him twist his torso from side to side?"

"I think his problem is just a tad bit obvious Heracles-san," Pagaya explained. "Perhaps we should take him to the hospital. Pulled muscles do not come with nausea, do they"

"A-Actually, I've been nauseous all morning," Usopp mumbled, head hovering over the empty bucket that Conis still held onto. "But- shit! It really hurts…"

"Father, we should take him to the hospital. Maybe he's getting sick and this has only worsened his condition," Conis said. "Oh Usopp-san, you should have told us you were not feeling well! We could have let you rest; You could have stayed home!"

"Tell that to my husband…" Usopp mumbled. "Ah- damn! Whatever, whatever we're doing, let's- shit!"

"Conis'n, can you take him to the doctor'n? He needs medical attention immediately'n."

"Yes, I can."

"Good, allow us to help you get going and get him to your car."

"Ah, hey, can we call Sanji at le-ah, shit!"

* * *

After parking the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition, Sanji nearly kicked the door off the hinge while climbing out of his seat. He only checked to make sure there was no damage for a second before slamming the door, pressing the button on his keys to sound the lock alarm, and storming off towards the hospital entrance.

He'd been called after starting his shift again thinking it was just Usopp calling to check on him, but he was sorely mistaken. Not only had Usopp been taken to the hospital, but he'd been there for an hour before anyone tried to contact Sanji. The cook was boiling mad, not sure whether he should be upset with the doctors or if it was some kind of fluke.

Whatever the case, he didn't listen to anyone until he reached the reception desk and asked for Usopp. He was pointed to a higher floor and given a room number, but he was also told Usopp's doctor would be waiting by the elevator. Sanji ran off before the receptionists could say another word.

He took the stairs instead, where he found Tony Tony Chopper waiting by the staircase. The younger man was Sanji and Usopp's doctor despite his young age, but he'd been a friend for years. He only worked at the hospital if his mentor needed him there, but he often jumped at the mention of one of his patients being there. Seeing him now was no surprise. In fact, Chopper was the one who called Sanji in the first place.

"Chopper, what the hell's going on? Is he alright?" Sanji asked, walking past his friend to search for Usopp.

"Usopp pulled a muscle in his side while he was at work, but Sanji, there's something I have to tell you," Chopper replied. He managed to keep up with Sanji despite his smaller size, but he sounded a little frantic. "I didn't want to mention it over the phone because Doctorine and I are still a little unsure what happened, but that's not the only thing we found when looking at him."

"What else is wrong with him?" Sanji asked.

"Well, we discovered he has shown multiple symptoms of something entirely unrelated to his injury. Nausea, fatigue, sensitivity in the pelvic area, cramping, all of them were believed to be bizarre side effects to his injury," Chopper said. "He's in this room, right here."

Sanji stopped just outside the room Chopper pointed at, noticing the door was opened just a crack before pushing it open. He didn't say anything until he looked inside, smiling a bit when he realized Usopp was looking back at him. "Uso-"

"About time you got here! The kid wouldn't stop going on about you and it was starting to get annoying!"

The voice of Chopper's mentor, Kureha, sent a chill down Sanji's spine and he was a little bothered by hearing her speak. "Hag, it's good to see you're doing well…"

"Sanji," Usopp whispered while reaching an arm out to grab for a hand. The cook instantly jumped into the room and laced their fingers together when Usopp spoke up. "S-S-Sanji, I told you something was wrong," he said, free hand touching his stomach without thinking.

"Usopp, what happened? How did you pull a muscle? Chopper says he's got something to say too, but he didn't tell me. What's the bizarre symptoms point to?"

"Slow down, lover boy. You're gonna overwhelm him," Kureha sighed, noting Usopp's reddening face and the slight twitch he gave as Sanji asked away. "Why don't we have him tell you what else we discovered first? Help him relax and hopefully help him feel better, seeing as how he's probably more worried about the news he has for you than anything else."

Sanji blinked in confusion, looking at Usopp for answers. He watched Usopp touch his stomach and carefully observed the play of emotions that crossed his face. Fear, confusion, insecurity and the slightest hints of joy and nervous excitement all managed to mix together all at once, making Sanji wonder just what he had to say. "C'mon, spill. What's going on?"

"Ah, well, after running a bunch of tests, I'm still confused. B-But the Doctor and Chopper are never wrong and they-they both confirmed it multiple times," Usopp said. "And they gave me an hour to wrap my head around it."

"So that's why you guys waited to call," Sanji mumbled.

"Anyway, umm… I-I, umm… I'm…"

Kureha rolled her eyes and Chopper scolded her for rushing, and ultimately stressing, Usopp even more. The older woman smacked Chopper on the back of the head before paying attention to Usopp again.

Usopp blushed before guiding Sanji's hand to his stomach. They were completely quiet while Usopp gathered the words, Sanji growing impatient. Finally, Usopp spoke up in the faintest whisper. "Sanji, I'm… I'm pregnant."

They were all quiet once again, this time watching Sanji as his eyes grew wide and took in the information. He looked at Usopp's stomach, at his face, then back at his stomach before he opened his mouth. "Ah-uh, you're… you're what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Usopp said, a bit louder for everyone to hear as his face heated up.

Sanji looked over his shoulder at Kureha and Chopper, blinking a few times. "Is this… Is this true? Is he really… p-preg-pregnant?" he asked.

"All of our tests are positive just like he told you, and we've completely ruled out the possibility of any couvade syndrome or anything closely related," Chopper said, pulling himself away from Kureha's side to check the heating pad pressed against Usopp's stomach. "We ran several types of tests including urine screening, blood testing, questioning, we even did a few ultrasounds. They all gave back the same responses."

Sanji's eyes didn't move as he turned to Kureha. "Crazy witch doctor, you didn't try some weird voodoo magic on him-"

"I'm a normal doctor, dipshit!" Kureha shouted. "If he's pregnant, it's not influenced by outside forces. Nothing seems to be a reasonable explanation for why he's knocked up. No way it's humanly possible."

"Then what… what are we dealing with?" Sanji asked.

"A fetus," Kureha said. "A fetus with a gestational age of about 8 weeks according to our estimation."

The blond looked at Usopp as his face paled, emotions running high and overwhelming him. "You're pregnant… You're really pregnant?"

Usopp nodded, wincing at a spasm of pain but smiling all the same. "Yeah, I'm really preg… Sanji? Sanji!"

The grip on his hand faltered as Sanji started to slip, the cook falling to the floor and making a strange and unusual choking noise as he passed out.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, is he gonna be OK? Is he gonna- ow! Chopper, is he gonna be alright?"

"Usopp, calm down. You're going to put too much stress on your body and the baby."

"Chill out, kid. He's fine, just a little shaken by the news."

Sanji groaned as he opened his eyes, surprised to find he was in a hospital bed instead of the floor. "Shit, my head… Did I hit it when I passed out?" he asked, head groggy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sanji!" Usopp exclaimed, reaching out from his own bed to grab for Sanji's hand despite the throbbing pain forming in his head and the cramp in his side. There were small tears in his eyes, pointed out by Chopper, that started to fade when Sanji sat up and started to get out of his own bed.

"Shit, sorry. I just…" Sanji sighed, his head spinning as he stood up and ignored Usopp grabbing his shirt. "I guess I freaked out. We're gonna have a baby, I kind of figured we'd never get the chance since we're both guys."

Usopp blushed, nodding when Sanji touched his face and smiling up at him.

"Well, since blondie here is awake and seems to be fine, and no you didn't hit your head when you fainted, I think it's time for you two to get out of my hospital," Kureha said. "I'd go ahead and schedule a regular appointment with the runt within the week so we can start on the usual pregnancy routine. You should get some prenatal vitamins as well.

"As for nursing that muscle, take it easy and stay in bed for a couple of days with on and off heat compresses. No strenuous activity- that's directed at you blondie- and try not to freak out about the situation. You're pregnant, so take the time to talk about futures and what you plan on doing, so congrats and go home and rest."

"Thanks, Doctor," Usopp smiled.

Sanji thanked Kureha in a similar fashion and watched as Chopper helped Usopp out of bed and into a wheelchair, which seemed a little useless but Sanji didn't find a reason to argue. He looked up when Chopper started talking to Usopp. "If you'd like, I can give you a picture of the ultrasound we did," Chopper said. "It should only take a minute to print if you wanna wait here."

"Sure!" Usopp smiled, watching Chopper walk out of the room before looking up at Sanji. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Sanji said. "Just a little… shocked? Surprised? Unsure what to do?"

"Yeah, I know how those feel," Usopp said. He reached up to grab one of Sanji's hands, both resting on a handle to the wheelchair. "You're OK with this, right? Having a baby with me?"

"Well, yeah. Hell, it's like an added bonus!" Sanji said. "Talk about surprising. I thought for sure we'd have a kid someday, just not through natural methods. And not so soon." He leaned forward to press a kiss on Usopp's head. "The question is how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine!"

"You're knees are shaking."

"B-Be quiet, it's normal."

"Yeah right, you liar."

They smiled at each other in silence until Chopper returned with some pamphlets in hand. "Here, I found these too. They can help you figure out a diet if you need to change it, things that need to be changed in general, and an idea of what to expect during your first few months of pregnancy," he explained. "And the ultrasound picture is between them all. Be careful getting home and get some rest."

"Thanks Chopper. I'll get him back to you soon to start this doctor routine," Sanji said. He followed Chopper out of the room until they reached the hospital entrance, Usopp in tow. He wasted no time in pulling his car around and helping Chopper move Usopp to the passenger seat. Sanji nodded at Chopper one last time before climbing into the driver's seat and driving away.

After driving for a minute, Sanji glanced at Usopp and smirked. The other man was looking at the picture, pamphlets forgotten on his lap while one hand touched his stomach. His eyes, closed over as he stared, told all of his emotions had switched to positive. Lips perked up in a smile and a warm blush covering his cheeks, Usopp didn't even notice Sanji stopping at a light until Sanji reached for the picture. "C'mon, let me see it. Is the kid very big or hardly recognizable?" he asked.

"I'm only 8 weeks," Usopp mumbled, tearing his attention away from the picture to pass it off. "There's still a long time and a lot of development we have to get through."

Sanji looked at the photo for a few seconds before passing it back and starting to drive again. "Damn, that's pretty mind blowing," he mumbled, one hand running through his hair before resting on the divider between the front seats.

Usopp nodded, his own hand slowly joining Sanji's as he grinned. "Yeah, it is. But we'll be fine. We'll be great parents!"

His hands were starting to tremble, Sanji's fingers gripping his a little bit tighter. The ultrasound picture rested next to their hands as Sanji leaned towards Usopp and kissed his lips, both pulling away as the light turned. They didn't let go, the picture still sitting on the divider, where it stayed for the rest of the trip home.


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Title:** One Step Forward, Two Steps Back  
**Pairing:** SanUso  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Boyxboy, mpreg, fail!smut during early pregnancy, hilarity, cursing  
**Summary:** There are still some adjustments to be made.  
**Note:** I was actually never supposed to write smut for the Basil universe, but ironically enough this became the first smut fic I'd written for Sanji and Usopp. Well, the first one with actual full blown sex. Oops.

* * *

"Oh, ow! Owowow, Sanji, stop!"

The cook froze in place, looking down at Usopp in confusion and pulling his hips back a bit to dislodge the tip of his length from its position at Usopp's entrance. Usopp was gasping with his face twisted in slight pain, one hand touching his bare stomach where the small but noticeable bump was starting to form. While his sudden change in attitude confused him, since the dark haired man was more than willing to jump Sanji a minute ago, Sanji watched him slow his breathing.

It'd been a little more than a week since they discovered they were going to be parents, Usopp taking time to recuperate from the pulled muscle that lead to the initial hospital visit. All of their free time was spent thinking of how to adapt to Usopp's pregnancy, how their lives were going to change, and most recently the way to break the news to their loved ones. They rarely found the time or energy to get intimate, especially when Usopp started bombarding Sanji with questions as they lay in bed to sleep, so when Usopp wrapped both arms around Sanji's shoulders and pulled him closer to nip at his lips, the blond couldn't argue with him.

But while Sanji was extremely careful about crawling on top of him, or making sure to keep all pressure off Usopp's stomach, Usopp still had to stop him and pause to breathe. "You gonna be alright?" he asked, fingers touching at Usopp's knuckles while Usopp's other hand gripped at his upper arm.

Nodding furiously, Usopp regarded Sanji through half lidded eyes and gulped. "Cramp," he moaned. His legs, both resting at Sanji's sides, were clenching and releasing as he relaxed until the cramp seemed to subside. "Sorry, I don't know what- Ow!"

His hand started rubbing circles over his skin, Sanji looking at his actions with the mixture of worry and excitement. As much as he hated to think of Usopp's pain in a happy way, the fact that Usopp was experiencing it because of his pregnancy was a little endearing. A bit of a nuisance since he wanted to have sex with Usopp when he wasn't cramping, but he supposed it would be a small price to pay.

Finally, Usopp relaxed enough to look up at Sanji with a bit of a flushed smile. "Sorry," he whispered. His arms circled Sanji's shoulders again.

"It's alright," Sanji said, leaning down to kiss Usopp's lips as he shifted to align their bodies again.

Things went a bit smoother as Sanji entered Usopp's body and fully slid in, Usopp's gasp different from the pained panic he experienced earlier. But when Sanji pulled back a bit, Usopp suddenly groaned and started pushing Sanji away again. There were tears springing up in his eyes this time, Sanji moving back as Usopp touched his stomach again.

"Maybe if we switch positions?" Sanji asked, wondering if he was somehow putting pressure on Usopp's stomach despite his best attempts not to.

Usopp breathed deeply for a minute before nodding and slowly turning over. He was careful to avoid touching his stomach to the mattress, lifting himself to his hands and knees and clenching the sheets to regard Sanji over his shoulder. "Like this?" he asked.

Sanji nodded and reached out to grab Usopp's hips and pulled him closer. He sighed through his nose as their bodies line up and fit together, this time without any kind of cramps. Usopp was too engrossed trying to hold back his moans to really pay attention to discomfort, his voice still audible despite his best efforts to bite his lip. Sanji studied Usopp's back for a moment before leaning back and shoving forward once again.

"Ooh…"

"How's that feel?"

"Mmm, better, nnn!"

Sanji chuckled under his breath and thrust a bit harder, making Usopp moan louder and buck back against him. Usopp leaned down, his upper body touching the mattress while his rear stayed up in the air, and he started groaning and whispering Sanji's name under his breath. "Oh god, S-Sanji, ooh."

The cook picked up the pace a little, still watching Usopp for any signs of discomfort. He faltered a bit when he found one as Usopp turned his head to the side, displaying obvious tears beading in the corners of his eyes. "H-Hey, is this hurting you?" he asked.

"Huh? N-No, why would you-" Usopp asked, cutting himself short to inhale sharply. Sanji's last thrust sent a jolt of pain through his side, and he realized after letting out a pained grunt that Sanji had caught on. "Ouch! Shit…"

Sanji sighed, pushing Usopp to lie on his left side after pulling out again. This time, he lifted Usopp's leg and moved to lay right next to him. Usopp gulped a bit while Sanji laid his leg to stretch across his hips. "Hold still," he whispered, pushing forward with his hips and watching Usopp's face for a signal.

He felt Sanji enter his body again as the cramp subsided, pressing his lips together and nodding as Sanji started moving. "Mmm! Oh gosh."

The blond, absolutely certain sex was finally possible, traced his hand up Usopp's leg and pulled him closer by his hip. Usopp panted as his length rubbed against his stomach, the ache of his cramps subsiding. Both of his hands grabbed for Sanji's shoulders, his back arching and body moving to meet Sanji's hips.

They continued to move, lips meeting and tongues tangling against each other until Usopp found it hard to breath. "Ha, w-wait, ahn! S-Slow down, mmm!" He gasped, his stomach starting to ache once again.

Sanji froze, both of them struggling to breathe and Usopp let out a small whimper of pain. "Ah, damn it. Sorry," he panted, hand touching his stomach.

"Its fine," Sanji said as he stroked Usopp's hair and caught his breath. "M-Maybe we should stop. Maybe sex is just making them worse."

"B-But we're still-" Usopp started, wincing as Sanji pulled out and moved his leg back into a comfortable position. "What're we gonna do about…" He found it a little hard to finish his sentence, choosing to reach down and grab Sanji's length.

The touch made Sanji blush a bit, but he tried to pull Usopp's hand away and he replaced the small pang of disappointment with a smile. "It's alright, honest. We can try again when you're feeling better. For all we know, this is still some weird complication thing with that muscle you pulled last week," he said. He shifted, crawling over Usopp's body to lay behind the other man, and wrapped an arm around his side to spoon against his back. "Let's just go to sleep."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna go to sleep, and neither am I if that thing keeps poking me," he mumbled, scooting his body back a bit to bump his rear against Sanji's tip. "You sure you don't wanna take care of it? We can do something about it."

"Nah, I'm good," Sanji said, pushing himself up and kissing Usopp's temple before reaching to the nightstand and turning off the lamp. The room went dark as he resettled against Usopp's back, the dark haired man sighing through his nose as the cramp started to waver. "Night."

They laid there in silence for a few seconds, Sanji pressing feather kisses against Usopp's shoulder. Usopp smiled as he wiggled back a bit, blushing as he felt Sanji's length against his backside. The cook gasped under his breath, grip tightening around Usopp's waist, before Usopp pulled his arm away and ignored the cramp that threatened to return. He pushed Sanji to lie on his back, lifting himself to sit across his lap, and he heaved a bit while adjusting himself and aligning the head of Sanji's length with his entrance.

As Usopp sunk down on his body, Sanji moaned and looked at Usopp as he rolled his head back. "Wh-What about your cramps?" he asked, biting his lip as Usopp started to move.

"Sex or not, I'm gonna get 'em anyway. Read it on one of those pregnancy sites," Usopp whispered. "Can't leave you hard as a rock either."

Sanji chuckled, hands reaching up to touch Usopp's hips and move him just a little bit faster. "You could've warned me you were gonna get cramps."

"You weren't gonna touch me if I told you."

"Hah. You sure about that?"

"Less talking. More fucking."

"I think you're getting mood swings already."

There were no other words spoken as Sanji and Usopp moved together for a few minutes, finally reaching a climax before long. Usopp was more responsive and easy to distract when Sanji touched his stomach and chest. When they were completely satisfied, Usopp gingerly moved to lie on his side again, facing Sanji and ignoring the ache forming in his gut. "Okay, that was a little harder than I expected," he panted.

"You're the one who started thinking with his dick," Sanji chuckled, touching Usopp's face as the dark haired man started to grimace. "And you're gonna be up with cramps all night. Should've thought that through, huh?"

"Ow, ow, shit, that was a bad idea…"

"Hold on, I'll get a remedy for cramps."

"Ooh, no more sex. No more-OWW! No more sex… Not for a while."

"… You're shitting me, right?" Sanji asked. Usopp didn't respond as he rubbed his stomach, rolling onto his side to cradle his stomach. Sanji sighed as Usopp moaned and shook his head, the cook tossing the blankets away from his body to search for a heating pad.


	4. Revelation Duties

**Title:** Revelation Duties  
**Pairing:** SanUso  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Boyxboy, mpreg, language, slight comedic violence  
**Summary:** Usopp's so nervous about telling his father about his pending parenthood that he's sure he's going to drop. Sanji on the other hand has no idea how to break the news to his own father figure, Zeff. They're both slightly lost, conflicted, and maybe a little hungry.  
**Note:** Sorry this one is a little late, but it's the start of the sporadic updates from here on out. Between not having much already written so far and RP antics with a tumblr friend (which consumed all of my creative time last week because it was literally all I could think of), the updates will not be scheduled anymore. However, if you'd like to keep a track on when Basil Chronicles, or any fic that you're interested in, will be updated, feel free to follow me on twitter! My account is IchigoOtakuFics and I'm going to try updating it with fic updates often. Thanks for being patient!

* * *

Shopping trips were nerve wracking for Usopp when he was forced to go alone, but shopping with his father was another story. Usopp couldn't calm himself while waiting for Yasopp to appear at his doorstep. His knees were trembling and both hands drummed fingers over the tighter fabric of his shirt, stretched across his stomach just enough to give him a snug look, as he looked out the window of the front room. He tried to keep himself from pacing across the room, but his body shifted from side to side in anticipation.

"Oi, Usopp, calm down. You're gonna tire yourself out before you get going," Sanji said from the dining room, where he laid a plate on the table only to pick it up a second alter. "Shit, why are these plates still dirty?!"

"They're not dirty, I just washed them last night," Usopp said, glancing over his shoulder for just a moment before keeping his watch on the world outside.

"They've still got spots on them," Sanji grumbled. He cursed while scratching at one small spot on the plate, ignoring the part of him that said Usopp was right. "The old geezer will never let me live it down if this shit isn't done right."

"You've got it easy. You don't have to tell your father that you're defying the laws of biology by having a baby. I think I'm going to be sick…"

Sanji sighed, putting the plate on the table and approaching Usopp as the younger started pacing. The blond reached out and grabbed Usopp's hand, pulling him closer into a hug. "Calm down, you'll be fine. Your father is really accepting, so don't be nervous."

"You're forgetting why I'm the one breaking the news to him. If you're around when I tell him, he will probably kill you. Or threaten you again."

"Yeah, I wanna know what his usual threat would do. You're already pregnant."

Usopp stiffened at the sound of a car outside, pulling himself away to look out the window. "He's here! My dad's here!" he paled, hands on his stomach again. "Is it obvious? Do you think he'll know? What if he notices?"

"If you keep touching your stomach like that, the cat's out of the bag," Sanji said as he pulled Usopp's hands away and kissed his forehead. "Be calm, don't imply anything. I'll push you in the right direction if I have to."

Nodding, Usopp took a deep breath when his father knocked on the front door. Sanji walked back to the dining room to finish setting the table. The sound of Yasopp greeting and hugging his son was hard to ignore for Sanji, especially when Usopp yelped and complained something was sure to pop if Yasopp hugged him too hard

The noises of conversation quickly moved towards the dining room, Sanji putting a plate down just as someone touched his shoulder. "Hey blondie, what are your plans for the day? I won't bring Usopp back until late, so you're gonna be alone all day," Yasopp laughed.

"Actually, Zeff is coming by, hence the plates on the table," Sanji said. "By the way, thanks for agreeing to take Usopp out shopping. I feel better knowing someone's going with him."

Yasopp, standing in front of Usopp while the younger man grabbed for a jacket, gave Sanji a funny look as he crossed his arms. "It's a little weird that he asked me this time, especially since he usually prefers going with you," he said. "Usopp, what exactly are we going shopping for?"

"Umm… I have to get presents," Usopp mumbled. "Holidays are coming up."

"Oh, good point. Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Sanji smirked, trying his hardest to resist stepping in as Yasopp grabbed Usopp around the shoulders and pulled him closer. Instead he turned to Usopp with a slight frown. "Don't push yourself too hard and rest if you need to. Don't starve yourself either. I'm still not pleased about skimping out on most of your breakfast, especially since you nearly made yourself sick an hour ago."

Yasopp gave Sanji a funny look once again as Usopp blushed at the mention of their most recent adventures with morning sickness. Usopp learned the hard way that his newest symptom wasn't just restricted to the morning, but if it reared again during their trip, he'd have to explain it somehow. "I-I'm fine, don't worry," Usopp said.

"You sure? Shopping when you feel like crap is never fun," Yasopp said. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I'm fine now, don't worry about it," Usopp said, grabbing for Sanji to give him a hug. He squeezed a little bit tighter, threatening Sanji for almost spilling the beans when Yasopp looked away. "We'll be back later, hopefully after we get things done," he said as he kissed Sanji's cheek.

Sanji chuckled, kissing Usopp before Yasopp tried to pull him away. "Call me if you start feeling sick again. I'll call you if Zeff leaves before you get home."

"Does he not want to see your old man?" Yasopp asked.

"It's a case of timing," Sanji said. "Don't do anything crazy, make sure to call me."

"I will."

"Usopp, is he always this much of a mom?"

"… Dad, let's go."

XXXXX

"Seriously, what the hell have you and Sanji been up to? You guys have changed somehow, I can tell."

"Nothing has changed. Sanji's just being really overprotective since I wasn't feeling good this morning."

"You sure? You kind of look a little sickly."

Usopp averted his eyes and cursed to himself as he pulled his hand away from his stomach again, hoping Yasopp didn't catch it. "I'm just a little hungry, that's all! Sanji's right, I haven't eaten anything since early this morning."

Not sure he believed Usopp completely, Yasopp shrugged. "What's this stuff about having his old man over for dinner? Does he do that often?" Yasopp asked.

"He does every once in a while, mostly when he thinks it's a good idea to see him. Zeff's getting old, sometimes Sanji gets worried about his health," Usopp said, his voice dropping a bit as he lied.

"Hmm, I don't know if I can take you seriously. That sounds like your liar voice," Yasopp chuckled.

"Nonsense! I have no such thing!"

"You look like you're putting on a little bit of weight too. Sanji must be cooking a lot of good food for you!"

"He is a chef," Usopp said with the smallest hint of a nervous chuckle.

"So what are you planning to buy him this year?" Yasopp asked. "Anything will top the present last year, that's for sure! Who buys their future husband a new set of ties?"

"He liked the ties," Usopp pouted. "But this is the first Christmas we're spending as a married couple. Shouldn't we do something special?"

"What kind of special are you thinking?"

Usopp shrugged, thinking to himself that he already had something special for Sanji residing in his stomach. "Maybe something… child related. We-We plan on a-a-adopting kids, I could tell him I'm ready for it."

Yasopp was quiet, looking at Usopp out of the corner of his eye. "Already wanting kids? You two have only been married for a couple months, still getting used to married life. Think you can handle kids right now? Especially if you're feeling sick, it might be a good idea to wait."

"W-Well… I don't really want to wait," Usopp blushed. "M-Maybe it was a bad idea! I could get him some new kitchen knives. The ones he uses at work are getting dull fast."

"You've got time to think. Don't drive yourself crazy before we get to the mall," Yasopp said. "Just relax."

Usopp chuckled a bit, one hand touching his stomach to rub a small and soothing circle as he tried to follow his father's advice. "You know, when Sanji and I do a-adopt a kid, that'll make you a grandpa."

"Geez, me, a grandpa!" Yasopp laughed. "That'll be fun. I guess we'll have to wait and see how it works out." He reached across to tap Usopp on the shoulder with his first, oblivious to the heat forming on Usopp's cheeks. "Whatever happens, you and Sanji'll be great parents."

"Thanks Dad," Usopp said, silently boosting his own confidence with the help of Yasopp's words. "And… And whenever we do have a kid, you'll be the first to know."

"I better be! No keeping secrets from me, alright?" Yasopp asked. "I wanna know when, where, and what. You better tell me everything before you adopt and the kid walks through the front door."

Usopp agreed, a little nervous in his response, before mumbling under his breath. "Yeah, sure. You'll be the first one I call."

XXXXX

"Dinner again, eggplant? Didn't I come visit you and that boyfriend of yours a couple weeks ago?"

"He's my husband for God's sake and yes, but suck it up and come here anyway," Sanji growled. "You haven't had a chance to come visit since I got married, and quite frankly, it's a crying shame."

"But I stopped by not too long ago. I might not have been there for very long, but a visit's a visit."

Sanji sighed. "Usopp went out with his dad and I told him I'd have you come over and have lunch with me. I've… I've got something to show you," he said. "I've been… cooking lately and want you to see the results."

"Oh, you've got a new recipe for me to try? Why didn't you tell me you damn eggplant?" Zeff asked. Sanji heard him grumble at the other end, a little quiet at the mention of his old "baby eggplant" nickname. "Well then I guess I have no excuse. When do you want me there?"

"I'm ready for you, just come on over," Sanji said. "I'll see you soon, you geezer."

"Yeah, yeah, improve your manners until I get there!" Zeff exclaimed through the phone. Sanji heard the tial tone as he put the phone back on the receiver, a heavy sigh escaping his chest. He caught a glimpse of the ultrasound picture from Chopper out of the corner of his eye, walking closer to snatch it off the refrigerator door.

As far as pictures go, there wasn't much to see besides gray and black blotches. But Sanji found himself staring at it on more than one occasion. He could see the different shapes and outlines of a tiny human being with growing arms and legs, and it was always as breathtaking as the first time he saw it two weeks before.

"I wonder how different he looks now," Sanji muttered, putting the picture in his pocket. "Shit, I should ask for more time off."

Taking time off to go with Usopp to his appointments was just one of the things Sanji changed. Even though he couldn't promise a complete stop to his smoking habit just yet, he cut back to a couple packs a week, and he always ensured Usopp wasn't around when a cigarette sat between his fingers. He cooked healthier foods (or foods suggested by Chopper- which Usopp loved), he cut back on sexual advances, and he cuddled much more than he'd ever done. When Usopp returned from work exhausted or sprawled out on the couch to wait, Sanji always jumped at the chance to join him.

Even though they were both working- moresoe on Sanji's end due to Pagaya and Conis insisting that Usopp take more time off to rid himself of the bags under his eyes- they had no shortage of private time. And with Usopp approaching the end of his first trimester, it wasn't going to change.

Sanji pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket again, chuckling under his breath. "Guess I should think of what you're gonna call Zeff, considering he's technically my old geezer," he said. "Knowing Yasopp, he'll probably want something ridiculous. Zeff won't let me call him anything, but I never really wanted to."

He sat there, talking with the photograph as if it had ears, before shaking his head and going back to lunch preparations. His mind wondered back to Usopp, wondering how his own experiences were going as he jumped back into the kitchen.

XXXXX

"Usopp, are you sure you're alright? You can't run into a bathroom every five minutes if you're gonna hurl."

"I-I'm fine, just a little nauseous," Usopp groaned, his upper body hovering over the toilet bowl while gulping down the urge to vomit. He couldn't help it, the moment Yasopp stopped the car and killed the engine, Usopp all but ran to the nearest bathroom. Puking in a public restroom was enough to make him feel like vomiting again, even though the first attempt hadn't happened yet. "Oh… Don't worry, I just… I just ate something bad."

"Didn't blondie say you hadn't eaten all day?" Yasopp asked, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms at the sound of Usopp sniffling. "You getting hungry at all? When's the last time you had actual food, like something that's not a snack?"

'Last night, that's the last meal I've had,' Usopp thought. He quickly lost his dinner early in the morning before light even began to peak over the horizon, replacing it with dry toast in hopes of repressing the urge to upchuck again. Thankfully, the nauseating feeling started to waver, Usopp standing tall to take a deep breath. He mouthed the words to his own little pep talk and opened the stall door to walk out.

Yasopp, standing closer to the bathroom exit, gave his son a confused daze when Usopp washed his hands. "You didn't puke, did you?" he asked.

"No, Dad, I wear I'm fine. Don't worry about me until I throw up on some innocent bystander," Usopp said. "Besides, all of the times I've gotten sick are pretty much in the morning, it usually fades by noon."

His words earned a confused but easily amused eyebrow quirk, Yasopp giving his son a weird grin. "What, did you and Sanji have so much fun on the honeymoon that he knocked you up?" he laughed.

The flare of color across Usopp's cheeks could have easily been mistaken for embarrassment, which is what Usopp wanted Yasopp to believe considering he had to come up with a lie, quick. "What, no, why the hell does everyone joke about that?!" he asked in an attempt to mask the fact that Yasopp hit the nail on the head. "Freaking Nami said the same damn thing a couple weeks ago, are you two conspiring against me?"

"Hahaha, hey, I know nothing about what your friend says, but I've seen morning sickness before with your mom. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pregnant, especially since you look like you've gained a few pounds," Yasopp said. "Sanji must be feeding you enough if you can gain a little weight."

Usopp heard his own voice say that it wasn't just a little in his head, but he kept his lips sealed and walked out of the bathroom with Yasopp in the lead. "So what'll it be, son? Do you wanna try eating something or head straight into the shopping? We've got all day."

"Let's go ahead and shop, get it out of the way," Usopp replied. "The sooner we get an idea of a present, the better." He didn't have the heart to tell his father that he planned on only scouting out an idea today instead of making any official purchases, what with the holidays so far away as it is, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to break the news to Yasopp just yet, even though he'd almost guessed it right off the bat.

When Yasopp brushed off the idea of buying a new set of kitchen knives again, Usopp's shoulders slumped. Yasopp instantly had a different suggestion though, a perverted grin gracing his face. "You two are married, and I'm sure he's not giving you much time to do anything other than sex anyway. Buy him a toy and suggest he use it on you."

"D-DAD!" Usopp exclaimed, face once again flushing a bright red. "Damn it, I'm starting to think shopping with you was a bad idea…"

"Hahaha! I'm only kidding, son! Relax and think outside the box," Yasopp chuckled. "But seriously, if you go with the toy, it's a gift you can both enjoy-"

"AND WE ARE DONE. I'm hungry, let's go to the food court!" Usopp said, throwing his hands in the air as he turned in the opposite direction. Yasopp laughed even harder and followed.

XXXXX

"Oi, eggplant. Expecting a phone call or are you just bored?"

Sanji blinked, looking up towards the opposite end of the dining room table where Zeff sat, in the middle of eating the meal Sanji had prepared. His own plate had already been cleared in his wait for a phone call, which really didn't bother him as much as he figured it should. Sanji wasn't much of a nervous eater, but he could put food away quickly at the first sign of anxiety. "Ah, no, not really. Usopp's out shopping with his father and he wasn't feeling so good, so I told him to call if he gets sick."

"Worried about your… what do you call him, wife? Husband?" Zeff asked, taking another bite between his words.

"He likes the word husband," Sanji chuckled. "And in a sense, yeah. He has some important news to tell Yasopp, I'm hoping it goes over well."

Zeff shoveled another bite of food into his mouth, grumbling an acknowledgement under his breath, while Sanji looked down at his phone again. "Aren't you… Aren't you going to ask what the big news is?" Sanji asked.

"Mmm?" Zeff paused, his mouth full, and held up one finger as he finished chewing and swallowed. "Why should I ask about it? It's not my place to pry in his information, quite frankly I could care less," he said.

"But he's my husband," Sanji said, watching Zeff continue to eat his dwindling meal. "And anything that happens to him happens to me. You're not curious in the slightest?"

Zeff shook his head. "No one is getting hurt, right? You can take care of yourself, eggplant, don't depend on me holding your hand if your significant other has something going on."

The older cook's arguments made Sanji groan, his head thrown back. He had almost expected Zeff's nonchalant and seemingly distant views on what Sanji thought of as a very important life event, but knowing that he was right seemed a little too realistic for his own good. "What if I told you we're all effected by the news?" he asked, head coming up to look Zeff in the eye.

"What do you mean 'we?' How does this news have any effect on me, or anyone else for that matter?" Zeff asked. "Your little lovebird isn't in some kind of trouble is he?"

"No, no trouble," Sanji said. He leaned forward a bit, his arms crossing and laying on the table. "But this bit of news changes lives. It's bringing big changes for Usopp and I, but it effects our loved ones."

Sanji's words had Zeff intrigued, the older cook also leaning forward on his arms after all of his food had been eaten. "What are you and Usopp doing, eggplant? Moving? Splitting up? Thinking about futures?" he asked.

"No, no, and somewhat, yes," Sanji said. "We've done a lot of thinking in the past few weeks, mostly because-"

Sanji's phone buzzed once against the table, catching their attention for a moment. Sanji pulled it closer to himself, checking the screen and letting his eyebrows bunch together. "Huh, that's weird," he said.

"What's that? No phone call from your husband?" Zeff asked.

"No, it's a text," Sanji said. "Says it's from Usopp, but it looks like a bunch of random letters and some numbers."

"Maybe he's sending you a message from his pocket," Zeff laughed.

Sanji shrugged, putting the phone back into his pants pocket. "I'll call him in a moment. We were in the middle of something."

"Yes we were," Zeff said. "You mentioned you two have been talking a lot, mind telling me what you've been talking about?"

"As a matter of fact, it might be easier to just show you something, might help you understand the situation," Sanji said. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the ultrasound photo, holding it towards Zeff with a bit of a smile on his face. "This might answer all of your questions, at least I hope it does. Go ahead and take a look."

XXXXX

"Alright, you've been fed, your illness seems to be gone, and you've looked through a couple stores. No gift idea yeat?"

Usopp shrugged as he followed his father through the mall. "It's just not coming to me this year," he explained. "My mind keeps drawing a blank when I try to think of a present idea."

"Huh. Well… I dunno what to tell you son," Yasopp said, eyes searching for an answer among the stores.

'It's understandable why I can't come up with anything, I'm too busy trying to figure out how to break the news about my parenthood!' Usopp thought, aware of his trembling knees and shaking hands, which hovered a little too close to his abdomen. With his heart and mind racing at a mile a minute, Usopp started to wonder if his nervousness was obvious to the naked eye.

Usopp faltered a little as he walked, grabbing Yasopp's attention long enough to make him realize that something wasn't quite right. "You alright Usopp? You still seem a little out of it," he said, his head cocked to the side just a bit in curiosity.

"F-Fine! I just got caught up in my thoughts," Usopp replied, laughing to himself and rubbing the back of his head in hopes of bringing down Yasopp's suspicion.

"You sure? You're rubbing your stomach again."

Usopp let out a choked-back scream as his eyes went wide, making Yasopp jump back in shock while Usopp's face turned red. Both hands were resting on his stomach now, fingers gripping just enough to stretch the fabric of his shirt a bit.

Yasopp, recovering with one hand grabbing the fabric of his jacket over his heart, gave Usopp a suspicious look as he moved a little closer. "What the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird and jumpy almost all day, and you look like something just embarrassed you. That scream isn't helping your case," he said.

His mouth forming into a squiggly line, Usopp gulped as his eyes darted around to find a solution. "I-I-I just… I just remembered something!" he said, trying his hardest to muster up the best fake smile he could. "I've gotta pick up a present for someone else."

Confusion crossed Yasopp's face, making him eager to know just what his son had to do that made him react like that. "Well, who is it for?"

"Ah-uh," Usopp mumbled. His fingers played with the fabric under his shirt, attracting Yasopp's attention and making him glare a little harder. "My-My friend is h-h-having a baby soon, and she said we didn't have to come, but she is having a b-baby shower and Sanji and I wanna buy her a present. J-Just something she could use…"

They were quiet for a moment, both starting each other down with hope and suspicion and questions. Yasopp sighed, slumping his shoulders as he smirked a bit. "If that's the case, then you don't have to freak out. Geez, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack, I thought you'd hurt yourself or something," he said.

Usopp let a sigh of relief escape his chest while his grip on his clothes loosened.. "Haha, ah, sorry. I just got… a little carried away," he laughed. "But uhm… could you help me pick something out?"

"Of course," Yasopp said, pulling Usopp closer and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Your mother wanted nothing but clothes for you, so let's get your friend some of those one piece shirts that her kid might outgrow within the first month. Where should we look?"

"How about that store?" Usopp asked, pointing towards a place colored with pastel colors and filled with nothing but baby items. Both men seemed rather nervous at the idea, noting that a majority of the shoppers were heavily pregnant women, but Yasopp nodded and lead the way.

After being greeted by one of the workers, who looked like she was ready to burst as well, they made their way back to the main clothing section. It was mostly empty, a few customers clearing the way when they walked closer, giving them full access to the clothes that fit smaller babies.

Usopp blinked at the crazy assortment, a little red in the face. It dawned on him that whatever he might purchase would go to his newborn child, not the make believe one his father believed in. It was for his baby, the one tucked away to grow in his body.

He could feel his heart speed up, eyes watching Yasopp pull a couple from the stock, and he hardly heard his father through the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. "Does your friend know the gender yet?" Yasopp asked.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, no, sh-she said she… wanted it to be a surprise," Usopp replied, gulping as one hand returned to his stomach. "B-But some of these look really nice. Like this one."

Usopp reached out and grabbed a soft yellow shirt, the words "it took 9 months to look this good" written across the front. It was small, barely fitting in his two hands, but he couldn't quite let it go.

"Haha, that looks like a good choice, son. See any other ones you'd like to grab?" Yasopp asked. "Ooh, look at this one! It's got a duck on the front. Kids like ducks."

"Mmm," Usopp mumbled, grabbing the shirt from his father to get a better look. He could feel himself float towards his own little world, one where he realized even deeper that he was going to be a parent.

"Oh, shoot, I'll go find a hand basket. Probably should've snagged it when we walked in," Yasopp said, clapping his hand on Usopp's shoulder before walking away with a promise that he would return.

Usopp, left alone with the shirts, suddenly had a light bulb flicker on in his brain. He looked at the clothes in his hands, then at the expanding bump across his midsection. With his heartbeat still ringing in his ears, Usopp looked around before holding the yellow shirt against his stomach.

At his size, there wasn't much difference between his pregnant stomach and his normally flat stomach. But the shirt poked out a bit, showing signs of growth under his skin. It took Usopp a moment to breathe normally, breath coming out in shirt pants, but he smiled a little as he chuckled. 'There is something… that's gonna grow and be this size inside me. This… This is in my stomach. Holy shit…'

"Usopp, I found a basket right around the- what are you doing?"

Usopp nearly dropped the shirts to the floor, face bright red once again. "I-I was folding it," he lied, using his stomach to hold the shirt up while his hands worked to make it a little bit smaller. "I usually fold things that way at home, I just forgot where I was."

Yasopp raised an eyebrow, keeping quiet as Usopp grabbed a couple pieces of baby clothes and added them to the two he already held. "I think I'll get these. F-For my friend," Usopp said.

"Alright, well let's get going. You ready to go home?" Yasopp asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They walked to the cashiers, conversed with the same worker that greeted them when they walked in, then left the store with a bag full of baby clothes in hand. The boys were mostly quiet as they walked back to the car, Usopp complaining of a possible but not quite urgent need to use the restroom that could wait until they got home. They were back on the road to go home in just a few moments.

With the bag between his feet, Usopp couldn't help but smile. He let his mind wonder to what Sanji would think of the clothes, and he started to picture what his child might look like in the shirts he'd picked out, forgetting the point of their shopping trip when he started imagining himself and Sanji as parents.

Yasopp's voice pulled him out of his daze. "Those clothes… They're not for a friend are they?" he asked.

Usopp, who thought for sure his heart had stopped, could almost feel the color drain from his face when reality struck and his memory slammed him. He stopped breathing for a second, the nausea from earlier making a subtle reoccurrence. Mouth dry, caught in a lie, Usopp wasn't sure how to recover. "Wh-Wh-Wha-"

"Don't lie to me son. Tell me the truth."

He couldn't breathe, throat constricting in fear. His mind went blank as he tried to come up with an excuse. 'No Dad, it's not for a friend, it's for someone I work with. I was just-'

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Usopp asked. "What makes you assume it's not a gift for my friend?" 'How did you see through my lies?'

"It's pretty damn obvious, Usopp. You've been acting weird all day, not to mention the circumstances. You asked me to go shopping with you, Sanji's having lunch with his old man, you pretty much look like something is up," Yasopp stated, only looking away from the road when he pulled up to a red light. He stared at Usopp, demanding the truth while his mouth and words asked politely. "C'mon Usopp, you can tell me the truth. Who did you buy the baby clothes for?"

Usopp looked at his father as he gathered the nerves to speak. He took a moment to take a few deep breaths, gaze shifting from Yasopp to the clothes between his feet. Finally he let out a nervous breath and nodded. "Don't freak out. Please, please, just keep a level head when I tell you this," he said.

"Son, I won't freak out alright? You can tell me the truth, don't worry," Yasopp said. "Spill the beans already. What's going on?"

Usopp nodded without thinking, both hands pulling his jacket back to expose his stomach. The truth poured out of his mouth without a second thought, his ability to hold back completely lost.

XXXXX

They were completely silent, one analyzing a photo while the other waited for his response. Sanji, sitting patiently with a cigarette between his fingers, couldn't quite bring himself to smoke it just yet, he had to wait for Zeff to speak up first.

"So eggplant, mind telling me what exactly I'm looking at here? It just looks like a bunch of gray and black blotches to me and I'm just not seeing anything special," Zeff said, turning the picture everyway possible while squinting.

"You're kidding, right?" Sanji asked, putting his cigarette in the nearest ashtray and leaning forward to send a half hearted glare at his cooking mentor. "Don't tell me you've never seen one of these things before, old geezer."

"I haven't," Zeff said in a blunt and almost monotone voice. "It just looks like some messed up photograph to me. Why? What am I supposed to see in this mess?"

"Let me have it," Sanji said, standing up to place the photo on the table. He leaned forward to hover just a bit, Zeff's eyes still stuck on the picture in front of him while Sanji pointed to specific spots. "See the lighter gray spot here?"

"Hmm… oh, yes, what does that have to with anything though? Is that what I'm supposed to be looking for?" Zeff asked.

"Yeah, this is an ultrasound picture," Sanji said. "That is a baby, right where the light gray blob is."

Zeff raised an eyebrow at Sanji as he looked up. "Why do you have a picture of a baby like this? I thought women having babies had pictures, not a man that just got married to his boyfriend a couple months back."

Sanji sighed through his nose, snapping when Zeff suggested he'd been cheating. "It's my kid, but I'm faithful you shitty old man!" he exclaimed.

"Then how can this be your child? If you're not sleeping with a woman, this child can't be yours!"

"Argh, I should've known this wasn't going to be easy," Sanji growled to himself. "If you need me to spell it out for you, then say so! Usopp is-"

The last bit of Sanji's sentence was cut off at the sound of car doors slamming and raised voices. "No, dad, wait! Don't storm into my house like that-"

"I'm gonna kill him Usopp, I don't know how or what he's told you, but I'm gonna kill him! Or maybe cut off his balls!"

"That's not going to help anything if I'm already- STOP!"

Sanji and Zeff heard the front door open and watched as Usopp and Yasopp all but ran into the house and nearly ran towards Sanji, twisting around each other to stop the other from going further. Sanji, noticing the angry look in Yasopp's eyes, jumped behind the dining room table.

Yasopp was the first one to speak up, tugging on Usopp's arms wrapped tight around his torso. "Oi, blondie!? What is this I hear about you knocking up my son? Are you being serious or is this some sick little joke you're playing?" he asked.

"Joke? How can it be a joke, you've been seeing the signs right?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji, wait a sec, let me handle it!"

"There's no way you can get him pregnant, blond bastard! It's not humanly possible-"

"Funny, I think that's what the doctor said."

"I'm gonna cut off your balls for saying shit like that-"

"What's it gonna do?! He's already pregnant!"

"Dad, there's something you need to see in the kitchen, let's go-"

"Ah, actually if you're looking for-"

"Oh, wait, I see it."

Zeff, still seated at the dinner table, stood up amongst the chaos and gave them all a disapproving glare. The others weren't paying attention, Yasopp reaching across the table with Usopp holding him back and Sanji trying to reach for the ultrasound picture without getting within grabbing distance of Usopp's father. Zeff intervened between the father and son on one side, pulling Usopp far enough away to keep him out of the way of Sanji and Yasopp chasing each other around the table.

Confused, Usopp looked at Zeff and almost completely ignored the argument between Yasopp and Sanji. "Ah, Zeff? What are you doing?"

He received no verbal answer as Zeff took a closer look at him, mostly focusing on his stomach. "Z-Zeff? What are- HEY!"

Zeff cut off his words by lifting Usopp's shirt and leaning in close to inspect Usopp's stomach. He chuckled a bit at Usopp's inability to speak up, the other man blushing a furious red and eyes a little wide. "So the eggplant is right, huh?" he asked himself, laughing a little more under his breath and standing up straight again. "Hey, Yasopp."

"Huh?" Yasopp asked, letting Sanji run ahead a little bit further.

"Looks like you and I are going to be grandparents, seems my shitty eggplant somehow managed to get your son pregnant," Zeff said.

The silence settled in for only a moment, Yasopp nearly jumping at the first chance. "Wait a second, how can you tell? Do you cooks have some kind of magic trick you use to tell when someone's having a baby?"

Sanji had to resist the urge to jump in and scold Yasopp, but Zeff stepped in with the ultrasound picture extended towards Yasopp. "Sanji showed me this. I didn't know it at first glance, but he says it's their baby, and it looks pretty neat if you ask me."

Yasopp reached out for the picture, looking at it for a moment before his eyes went wide. "H-How far are you?" he asked while looking at Usopp.

"About 11 weeks," Usopp said, hands on his stomach to emphasize his point.

They all stood around in silence for a moment, letting the information sink in. Sanji noted the shopping bag hanging from Usopp's arm, walking a little closer before asking for the answer. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, uh, well," Usopp blushed. He pulled the bag off his arm to peek inside for a moment before smiling at Sanji. "It's-"

"We bought shirts, for the baby," Yasopp said, smiling wide while handing the picture to Usopp. Then he turned to Sanji with a smile. "Honestly, Usopp, he'd been lying to me the entire time we were out. He told me these were some friend having a baby."

"I'm glad you're not going to threaten me anymore," Sanji muttered with a smirk as he walked closer, arm wrapping around Usopp's waist as one hand opened the bag. "Baby clothes already? Well what did you get?"

"Oh wait, you have to see the one he found first. It's a pretty neat looking one."

"Ah, Dad, you're gonna make me drop the bag, hold on!"

XXXXX

A few hours later, when Yasopp and Zeff finally decided to leave, Usopp and Sanji nearly crashed on the couch. Both of them practically flopped into a seat, Usopp a little more careful and taking time to lie across the couch and in Sanji's lap. Sanji chuckled, hand falling on Usopp's head to push some of his hair out of his face. "It's about time they left, I honestly thought they'd never leave after we told them you're pregnant," Sanji said.

"I know. Geez, do you know how hard it was to tell Dad about it?" Usopp asked. "I didn't spill the beans until we were on our way home! I was too nervous."

"Yeah, well, Zeff wasn't much easier. I had to point out the baby on the ultrasound picture and he still didn't seem to get it," Sanji said, hand traveling down Usopp's side to rest on his stomach a bit. "Speaking of, I take it you're feeling better?"

"Psh! No, for some reason, the drive there was so crazy that I nearly threw up. I'm surprised I didn't come close when we were on our way home, I think Dad drove about ten miles over the speed limit," Usopp said. "He didn't really take the news about me being pregnant very well."

"No, he seemed to take it, he just couldn't accept the fact that I'm partially at fault," Sanji laughed. "How much you wanna bet he'll threaten to castrate me again in the next month?"

Usopp groaned. "If he does, then what'll we do? It's not gonna stop you from trying to have sex with me, it just means we can't have another kid. How we're having this one still surprises me though."

"We're just that good," Sanji beamed, holding head high with his nose in the air for a brief moment of superiority.

"Yeah, yeah, or maybe you just have weird swimmers," Usopp said, laughing when Sanji grumbled and tickled his side as a sort of punishment. "Stop it, stop it! I'm hungry and that tickles and I wanna go get food!"

"If you weren't carrying my child I might force you to skip the meal and punish you," Sanji said, his fingers pinching Usopp's rear as he moved a little bit closer. "I'll show you weird swimmers, I think you and I need to remedy the fact that sex causes cramps for you, and I think I know of a way to stop them."

"Nooo… After the number of times we had sex when we first got married, I think we're good," Usopp said. He started to sit up, mumbling something about wanting to eat something before Sanji found a way to distract him, as Sanji groaned. "Shouldn't we make dinner?"

"You must be really hungry if you wanna help me," Sanji said, pulling himself off the couch as Usopp walked towards the kitchen. "Didn't you get a bite to eat when you were out with your dad? You know, if you're not eating your meals properly, Chopper's gonna get on you and I'm gonna keep you in bed until you can't eat anymore."

Usopp rolled his eyes but gasped when Sanji grabbed him in a hug from behind and started to nibble on his ear. He tried to push him away but Sanji's arms were too strong, the cook carefully lifting him off the ground and threatening to carry him to the bedroom. Usopp demanded food, Sanji laughing at Usopp's promise that they could maybe try something later, but first he had to feed his grumbling stomach and child. Sanji only teased him more as he walked towards the kitchen.


	5. Bubbles and Butterflies

**Title:** Bubbles and Butterflies  
**Pairings:** SanUso  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Boyxboy, mpreg, fluff, language, sexual content  
**Summary:** Sanji and Usopp are in for a surprise, something that's more than the strange and utterly fascinating feeling in Usopp's stomach.  
**Note:** Ugh, I'm so very sorry this one took so long to post. I'm afraid I've been focused on a multitude of things between original characters, the dentist (which is hell all on it's own), con plans and the usual insanity that comes with school and work. And then I couldn't remember if this was edited or not, and I was going to upload it earlier but I had a paper to write-

Enough about that though, make sure to read the chapter all the way through for a surprise!

* * *

"Wait a second, you're pregnant?!

Usopp blushed and gripped his cup of tea a little tighter, holding it up with a shaking hand as he attempted to take a sip. "I-I'm not lying. I have the sonogram. I-I have proof," he said, face a little red and eyes squeezed shut.

"Usopp, it's okay. That's what I'm here for too," Chopper said.

They all sat around the dining table in Sanji and Usopp's home, intending to have their first meal together since Sanji and Usopp got married. It was the perfect opportunity to spill the beans, especially since Sanji stressed that their friends needed to know soon. It'd been a few weeks since Yasopp and Zeff found out, now it was time to tell everyone else.

Of course it took Usopp a while to build up the nerves.

Now Usopp was almost afraid to open his eyes, almost convinced that everyone was staring at him with disgust and horror. He didn't hear much reaction after Chopper's insistence that he was here to help, which didn't help Usopp calm down.

"Usopp. Relax, open your eyes, I know you've got them closed," Sanji said from the kitchen, still busy cooking dinner for everyone. "Chopper, you wanna go ahead and tell them more?"

Chopper nodded and even stood up, addressing the stares from his friends with a smile. "Usopp is about 14 weeks pregnant. He's doing really well too, Doctorine is really impressed with his reaction and overall health, and she's helping me take care of Usopp and the baby," he said. "Usopp's also the first pregnant man that we've seen, he's setting a medical record!

"Y-You're making me sound a lot cooler than I really am," Usopp chuckled with a nervous laugh, lowering his tea cup and staring at the table in front of him. One of his hands rested on his stomach in time to feel a bubbly sensation in his lower tummy, one that made him blush. "B-But yeah, I'm-I'm pregnant. Gonna… have a baby, our baby."

"Wait just a minute, how is this even possible? Usopp is a man, I'm sure Sanji-kun could clarify that for us without a second thought!" Nami exclaimed. "How can he be pregnant?"

"Well…" Chopper started. "Well we're not entirely sure how everything happened. We are just aware that there is in fact a baby inside of Usopp and that the only explanation is the biological method."

"So in other words, Sanji knocked Usopp up the natural way?" Franky asked.

Chopper nodded while Usopp blushed and averted his eyes. "As far as we know. There really is no better explanation for it," Chopper said.

"So Usopp's gonna have a baby? Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. "Uwhoaa! I get to be an uncle!"

"Feh, looks like the swirly brow is getting more creative with his cooking. Oi, you're supposed to scramble eggs, not get your lover knocked up with them!" Zoro laughed.

The sound of something metal slamming down startled everyone, even made Usopp gasp when the bubbling feeling he'd experienced earlier in the morning and just briefly a moment before returned. "Damn it mosshead, you've been here for five minutes and you're already pushing the limit!" Sanji yelled. "Stupid fucking idiot…"

"Not my fault you've got a bun in Usopp's oven," Zoro snickered, earning a few chuckles from everyone else. "When is the food gonna be ready anyway? I'm starving in here!"

"Patience was never your strongest attribute, was it?" Sanji muttered.

"Umm, Chopper, there-there's something going on in here," Usopp said, hand rubbing his stomach while he reached out for Chopper's attention. "It-It feels like there's some weird bubbling in my stomach. What is that?"

"Honestly, that sounds like gas," Franky said with a grimace.

Usopp shook his head, even glared at Sanji over his shoulder when the cook agreed. "No, this is different. This actually feels like bubbles popping or-or maybe butterflies?"

"Oh, that could be quickening!" Chopper explained with a smile. "Wow, I actually didn't expect you to feel it for a few more weeks. Amazing!"

Confused, Usopp blinked at Chopper a couple times. "What exactly does quickening mean?" he asked.

"Quickening is what doctors often call fetal movement in early pregnancy," Robin smiled. "It just means that your child is rather active for 14 weeks. Perhaps your child will be very energetic when he or she arrives."

"That's a scary thought considering how tired he's been lately," Sanji said as he walked into the room, plates in hand while he set the table. He lingered around Usopp and leaned to give him a couple soothing kisses. "Still a little tired? Food is almost ready," he said.

"Mmm, I'm alright," Usopp said.

"Ne, Usopp, do you know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?" Nami asked.

"Ooh, ooh, is it a boy? Can it be a boy? I wanna be a cool uncle and take it on adventures!" Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp laughed. "We don't know yet, probably won't find out until the baby is born, we haven't really talked about finding out yet," he said. "We're supposed to find out how healthy the baby is in a couple days."

"Super! Sanji-bro and Usopp-bro are gonna be parents!" Franky exclaimed, tears already starting to bead in the corners of his eyes.

"Yohohoho, I suppose it's safe to say the baby is more than welcome," Brook said.

"There's no doubt about that," Zoro smirked. "Let's just hope those eyebrows don't run in the family."

"Aww, imagine a little baby with Usopp's nose! I wonder if it would be a little shorter and get longer as the baby grows up?"

"Think a baby would look more like Sanji or Usopp?"

"Hmm, I believe it would look more like Usopp. He has more dominant traits when it comes to eye color and hair color."

"Oi, Usopp, what do you think it's gonna be?"

"Uhm," Usopp mumbled, looking down at his stomach while he thought about it. "I-I don't know yet, I'd be happy with either."

Sanji smirked as he walked back into the room, a large plate of food in hand. "He keeps changing his mind. Last week he said he wanted a boy, yesterday he said he thinks it's a girl. Hell I think we'd both be happy with either option, as long as we're having a baby. We don't really have room to be picky."

"That's true, we don't get to choose what the baby looks like or if it's gonna be a boy or girl. We're just gonna take whatever we're given and have one hell of a time raising it," Usopp smiled.

The crew looked at them, almost all of them grinning as they watched Sanji lean in to kiss Usopp on the lips despite his old habit to avoid public displays of affection. Then Luffy decided it was time to eat by trying to sneak most of the main course in front of Sanji's eyes. The mood was quickly replaced with Luffy whining and Sanji demanding he quit being selfish. Then everyone grabbed their plates and started eating.

Somewhere between the puns Zoro insisted on using and Nami suggesting Usopp eat more tangerines from Nojiko's farm, despite Chopper's orders, Luffy stood up with his drink in the air. "To our future nakama! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

"Aah!"

"Hmm? Usopp, is something wrong?"

"… No, it's- it's just- the bubbly feeling got a little crazy during the toast!"

"Oh, does that mean the baby made a toast with us?"

"Usopp, Usopp! Can I feel it?"

"Not yet Luffy, not yet! Just give it time!"

XXXXXXXX

"Oh-Oh! Oh fuck, Sanji!"

Sanji smirked as he looked up through his eyelashes and moved his head ever so slowly, lips and tongue teasing Usopp's arousal and one hand resting on the small but obvious curve of Usopp's belly. His fingers were almost ghosting across Usopp's skin as he gave gentle touches in time with his head bobbing up and down. "Mmn, talk to me," he whispered after he moved back up, sinking down as he moaned the last word.

Usopp groaned, his head thrown back and knees pulling up a bit "Oh fuck! G-God… damn it!" he gasped. With one hand resting on the one Sanji used to caress his stomach, Usopp groaned and gripped the bed sheet under him with his free hand. "Ahn, ahh! Sa-Sanji-"

"How good does it feel?" Sanji asked after pulling back, leaning in and taking Usopp's arousal into his mouth again.

"Oh, it-it feels amazing!"

Sanji sped up, making Usopp moan louder and pant faster. Usopp even started moving his hips a little in a slow manner, not having much room to do anything over than a lazy rotation. "Nnn- ahh! I'm close, r-really close!"

"Don't hold back," Sanji hummed.

"Oh, nngh! Ah-ah-ah! C-C-Coming! I'm com-OH!"

While Usopp's release wasn't really that surprising, Sanji was moving back as he let go and flinched when some of the mess landed on his chin. "Whoops, my bad," he chuckled, grabbing Usopp's base and taking his partially spent erection into his mouth. He moaned a little, hand still touching Usopp's stomach, while Usopp's body gave tiny shudders and cooled off.

As Usopp's breathing slowed down, Sanji pulled back and pushed his hair back on the left side, an effort to relieve some of the heat that had gathered on his own face, while he chuckled and crawled over Usopp's body. He was careful to avoid leaning on Usopp's stomach, one hand still touching him and giving slight rubs as he leaned closer. "You are so responsive now with this baby bump," he said.

"Damn, it felt so good," Usopp panted, looking up at Sanji with a pleased grin. He blushed a bit while he reached up to brush a thumb over the corner of Sanji's mouth. "You missed a spot," he chuckled, wiping the remnants of his orgasm on his pajama shirt, which was bunched around his chest.

Sanji chuckled then moved in to kiss Usopp again, only to pull back and roll off the bed towards the bathroom. "C'mon, we gotta get ready. Your appointment starts in an hour."

"Mmn, I don't wanna go yet," Usopp groaned. "I gotta take a shower now, thanks."

"Thank yourself. You're the one that woke up with a hard on."

Usopp groaned while he sat up on their bed, stretching just enough to wake himself before he stood up and ensured his legs wouldn't give out under him. "Sanji, I'm hungry," he groaned.

"I'll make you something in a second," Sanji said from the bathroom, just before he started brushing his teeth. He acknowledged Usopp as he walked in, raising his eyebrows with a low, please hum at his naked body. It turned into a light chuckle as Usopp threw his pajama shirt to the floor.

After he turned on the water, Usopp wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and kissed his neck while he pressed against his back. He laughed, surprising Sanji a little. Sanji spat toothpaste into the sink before he spoke up. "What are you chuckling about?" he asked.

"The baby's moving," Usopp smirked. "Or, I guess, it's wiggling. It feels kind of funny."

"Lucky bastard, I wanna feel it too," Sanji said. "You've been reading about fetal movement in that book you've had your nose in?"

Usopp blushed, not entirely sure how to answer when his newest obsession with books appeared in conversation. He recovered quickly thought, detaching himself from Sanji's back. "I think you can feel it in a few weeks, at least I hope you can," he replied, checking the water temperature. "We can ask Chopper about it when we get to the appointment."

Sanji hummed again, washing his mouth out as Usopp jumped into the slower. "Don't take too long. I'll have something for you to eat when you're done," he said.

"Okay, thanks!" Usopp exclaimed, already busy washing his hair. He smiled when it sounded like Sanji had left the room, letting his shoulders relax a little when his mind drifted towards the delicious food that would be waiting for him after he finished, before he jumped a little at the shower curtain coming open. Sanji peered inside with a slight grin, looking him up and down for a moment before he motioned Usopp move closer. "Wh-What are you doing?" Usopp asked with caution.

Sanji didn't answer with words, just one more quick kiss before he closed the curtain again. "Just wanted to surprise you," he said, waiting for a moment as he heard Usopp gasped.

"D-Damn it! You know that makes the baby move more!" Usopp groaned, holding the bump cradled between his hipbones and making a pleased but slightly uncomfortable face. "Oh god, this is gonna take some getting used to."

"That's not even full blown kicks and shit," Sanji laughed before he announced he was leaving the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay, we're here."

Usopp moaned, wishing he could just go back home and go back to bed already. The flutter in his stomach, which had subsided when they climbed into the car after Sanji surprised him in the shower and continued through his breakfast, started up again as if it encouraged him to move. Usopp couldn't hide the small chuckle that accompanied the smile on his face.

"Baby moving again?" Sanji asked, already outside their car and opening Usopp's door when he couldn't wait long enough.

"Yeah, I think so. It's like she's saying, "Daddy, Daddy, go check on me!" It's kind of cute," Usopp laughed, one hand rubbing his stomach to soothe the movement under his skin.

"There we go with "she" again." Sanji smirked, watching Usopp lift himself out of the car before he grabbed for his hand. "Think Chopper can tell us the gender today?" he asked.

"Probably not. I heard from Kaya that you won't know for sure until later in the pregnancy."

Sanji hummed, not really sure how to address the whole topic of knowing just yet. "I don't know if I wanna know what it is yet," he said. He pulled Usopp closer instead, one hand rubbing a small circle on Usopp's side. "Let's just hope she's healthy in there," he said.

"Yeah. Hopefully Chopper can pick up her heartbeat this time!" Usopp smiled. He let Sanji lead him into the doctor's office and they both waited until Chopper appeared to take them to a room. Usopp started asking questions almost immediately, Sanji paying more attention to him and trying to catch all of Chopper's answers.

"This is a little different than a normal appointment, huh?" Usopp asked, hopping up on the bed in the room they found while Sanji and Chopper found chairs.

"Well, it's a different type of appointment," Chopper smiled. "And we do things a little different because sometimes women prefer not to share their weights, since that's usually the first thing we do. We've had a fair amount of women get upset if we share their weight gain."

"Ah, I see," Usopp said with the smallest hint of anxiety. Sanji was quick to remind Usopp that he'd hardly changed weight wise.

"But first! I have some questions for you," Chopper said. He grabbed for a clipboard and pulled himself closer to Usopp's bed as Usopp became comfortable. "Are you experiencing any side effects other than the morning sickness and tenderness from your last appointment?"

"Hmm…" Usopp sighed, tapping his chin while he took a moment to think before he shook his head. "The morning sickness is pretty much gone and the tenderness has more or less become sensitivity," he said. "But now I'm feeling like I have more energy!"

"He's also had some trouble with heartburn and having to run to the bathroom every couple of hours," Sanji said.

"Oh, right! Is that all normal? I've been reading about it in the books you let me borrow but I wasn't really sure about it," Usopp explained.

Chopper nodded as he scribbled down notes. "That's fine, completely normal. But if they become an issue, feel free to tell me. We'll make sure you're safe."

Usopp and Sanji smiled while Chopper finished taking notes. "Oh, and how is the baby doing mobility wise? Have you felt it move often?"

"Oh, yeah! It's nothing really noticeable, but I can feel it every once in a while," Usopp said, his grin becoming wider as his hands touched his stomach. "Sanji hasn't had a chance to feel it though."

"The shitty longnose is keeping it all to himself," Sanji chuckled.

"Hmm, I see. That's normal for where you are right now… Oh, by the way, what is your current sleeping position?"

"Huh?" Usopp asked, taking a moment to think. "It's kind of a switch between laying on my back and side. Sanji likes to cuddle before we fall asleep."

"Oh, right, it's my fault," Sanji chuckled.

"Is there a reason?" Usopp asked.

Chopper looked up after scribbling notes. "Oh, no! It's just that you'll need to sleep on your side soon because it's bad to lay on your back during late pregnancy. In fact, I would recommend investing in a body pillow of some sort. It's said to make sleeping during pregnancy more comfortable."

After he put his clipboard down, Chopper moved closer to check Usopp's vital signs. He managed to get him off the bed and onto the scale, where Usopp was relieved to find he had only gained a little more than the recommended weight, Chopper advising him to keep a close eye on it. Then he took the usual samples, which surprised Sanji a bit until Chopper explained that he was just checking to make sure Usopp was just as healthy as he looked. Usopp, who seemed to know more about what Chopper was doing, just said he would lend Sanji the pregnancy book he had when he was finished reading it.

After Chopper sent off the samples for testing, he looked back with a bit of excitement on his face. "Okay, next, we're going to do a sonogram! It'll give us a better look at how healthy the baby is doing," Chopper grinned. Usopp instantly brightened and moved to lay back on the bed, grabbing for Sanji's hand when he'd moved his shirt up to bundle against his diaphragm. Chopper wheeled a familiar ultrasound machine closer to the bed and waited for Usopp's signal before he started. "Watch out, cold gel."

"Ah, ice cold!" Usopp yelped, flinching while Chopper spread the cool ultrasound gel over his lower stomach. Before long, an image appeared in blurs of black and gray, Sanji's grip on Usopp's hand becoming a little tighter.

Chopper didn't look away from the screen as he spoke. "That's strange," he muttered to himself when a low thumping noise started to spill from the ultrasound speakers.

"Hmm? What is it Chopper?" Sanji asked. He was starting to wonder what the noise was, thinking it was somewhere close to a heartbeat, and he couldn't help the excitement bubble somewhere in his chest.

"It's… It's nothing to be afraid of," Chopper said, still moving the wand and squinting at the screen. "Just one moment while I find… Ah! There, I found it!"

They were both quiet when the familiar image from the first sonogram appeared. This time, the shape of a baby was a bit more obvious, more developed, and even doubled. "W-Wait, Chopper, is that just a reflection?" Sanji asked, pointing to one of the baby shapes while his eyes went wide.

Chopper let out an excited giggle, which sounded more like a noise many made when they anticipated giving news that could potentially be taken the wrong way. "No, it-it's a- it's another baby!" he exclaimed, his shocked expression changing to delight. "C-C-Congratulations! You're having twins!"

"TWINS?!" Sanji and Usopp yelled together, both jumping forward to get a closer look at the screen. They stared at the image for a few seconds before glancing at each other. "W-We're having twins," Sanji mumbled.

"Ah, ah, AAHHH! T-T-TWINS!" Usopp exclaimed, yelping as the flutter in his stomach stirred up again. Sanji glued his eyes to the screen again as the babies displayed on the screen started wiggling around before his eyes.

Chopper waited for a second to marvel in his discovery before he spoke again. "Oh wow. They are surprisingly active, it's no wonder you've felt their movements lately," he said.

Sanji and Usopp were unusually quiet, looking back and forth between the screen and each other. Sanji was the first to speak again. "We're having two babies. T… Two babies!" he said.

Usopp was nodding in response, his cheeks red and body trembling slightly. "C-C-C-Can we- oh- can we take care of two babies?!" he asked, bordering on hysterics. "I-I mean, I've always wanted more than one but not at the same time and now we're going to have TWO BABIES?! Oh god, oh my god-"

"You'll be fine, don't worry!" Chopper chimed in, trying to interject before Usopp spiraled into a nervous breakdown. "Usopp, you're going to be just fine!"

Sanji, who sensed that Usopp was starting to freak out just a little bit, frowned at Usopp's slight discomfort before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Usopp's temple. "Oi, oi, oi, calm down. It's just two babies," he said. "Two tiny, dependent individuals that we created. We can handle this."

"How do you know? I-It's twice the feedings, twice the diaper changes, twice the bedtime stories and-" Usopp cut himself off, looking up at Sanji with the smallest hint of fear in his gaze. He gave a small but obvious whine.

"But that's double the tiny moments like teaching her to walk, or hearing his first word," Sanji said. He smiled, looking back at the screen. "Besides, what are the chances we're actually going to have more kids after these two anyway? This pregnancy is a fluke all on its own, why not take it in stride?"

Usopp stared into Sanji's eyes while he stayed silent, glancing at the ultrasound and letting out a shuddery sigh. Sanji moved back and Chopper moved forward a bit. "W-Well… W-W-Well I guess it's… it's more tiny toes and-and boo-boos to kiss when they fall down- th-they…" Usopp felt a little ridiculous as he blubbered on, but when he noticed Sanji's smile and looked at the screen one more time, he felt himself starting to calm down. "They… W-Whoa, we gotta switch to using plural words now," he whispered.

Sanji laughed, giving Usopp one more kiss and watching as Chopper went back to examining the babies. "Well Doctor Chopper, how do they look?" he asked.

Chopper hummed something under his breath and grinned as he nodded, peeking over his shoulder with a smile. "Everything looks good! The babies are developing as they should be at this stage," he smiled. "Would you like a picture from this ultrasound?"

"Y-Yes, please!" Usopp exclaimed, a little embarrassed by the volume of his voice as Chopper and Sanji smiled back at him.

As Chopper shut down the ultrasound machine and wiped Usopp's skin free of the gel, he continued to talk. "Since you're going to be coming for visits more often than we usually take patients, we'll probably do ultrasounds more often. No more than once or twice every four weeks though, maybe even more time than that." Chopper told Usopp to relax and keep his shirt up, looking over his stomach a bit and even gently touching him in a couple places.

Usopp couldn't help blushing a little while Chopper moved, but he willed himself to relax when the bubbling sensation spiked again. "Ch-Chopper, the babies moved again when you did that," he laughed.

"Oh? It's still too early for anyone to feel them moving on the outside," Chopper laughed. "But hopefully you can feel them with your hands in the next few weeks. It's normal for expecting mothers to feel their baby as early as 16 weeks, and you're almost 15 at this point."

"Oi, you two better keep being active in there so I can feel you too," Sanji joked, leaning in to talk against Usopp's stomach. He was pushed away when Chopper continued to touch him.

"Everything feels normal, and we'll check again at a later appointment. Go ahead and pull your shirt back down if you'd like." Chopper smiled, pulling himself back. "There is one more thing we need to talk about before you go."

Usopp nodded and tugged at the bottom hem of his t-shirt, Sanji handing him his jacket while he sat down and grabbed for Usopp's hand. "What is it, Chopper? I'm starting to feel like I have to go to the bathroom again already," Usopp sighed.

Chopper nodded and made a few more notes before he turned to Sanji and Usopp with a serious look on his face. "It's a little early, but the sooner we think of it, the better," he started. He grabbed a pamphlet he'd brought into the room with him, holding it out towards Sanji. "I think we need to talk about your birthing procedure."

XXXXXXXX

"Wait a second, he wanted to talk about birthing already? And what is he planning on discussing; I think the choice for a delivery is pretty obvious!"

Usopp groaned, holding the now ringing phone up to his ear while he held a finger up towards Yasopp. "Just a sec, hello, Nami? Yeah, I called you earlier, umm, remember when I said Sanji and I were having a baby?"

Standing up and walking out of the room to leave Yasopp sitting in their living room, Sanji walked in and practically screamed into his own phone. "For the last time, shitty geezer! If I hear one more shitty pun about getting Usopp pregnant, I think I'm gonna hurl!" he groaned.

Yasopp looked up and smirked when he heard Zeff laughing on the other end of the line. Then he heard a slightly muffled reply from the older man. "It's your own fault, eggplant. Might as well have two peas in a pod, right?"

"Damn it- fuck you, old man! I heard enough from the shitty mosshead and I'm not gonna take the same shitty treatment from you!" Sanji was close to throwing the phone across the room, Yasopp could tell from his pacing and the way he glared at anything in his path. It made him laugh.

"N-N-Nami, wait, we don't even know if they're both girls! You can't go buying stuff until we know for sure, please!" Usopp said from the other room. He walked into sight for just a moment, where Yasopp saw him touch his stomach and give a slightly pleased smile while Nami talked to him over the phone. His expression hardly waivered, even when he raised his voice. "What if they're both boys? You really wanna start them off with pink onsies and hair bows? I don't think Sanji would approve of you dressing our sons as little girls."

Yasopp was never familiar with Sanji's aversion to any man wearing anything remotely feminine, but then again he never felt the need to ask, not when he was pretty sure Nami leaked some information about Sanji hiding a frilly dress somewhere in the house for no apparent reason.

"We'll take care of it later, if we even decide to find out the genders, alright? I gotta go, I'll call you later," Usopp sighed, visibly wearing down as Nami continued to talk. Though the voice was rather low, it was pretty obvious that she was discussing a baby registry and shopping. "Nami, Nami, you're breaking up, I- I'm going through a tunnel, I'm gonna have to-" Usopp didn't finish his statement, pulling the phone away and pushing the end call button before Nami could scold him. "Geez, she's geared for shopping already."

"I'd say she's more excited about these babies than anything," Yasopp laughed.

"She's going to yell at me the next time I see her," Usopp frowned. "I'm lucky I'm pregnant too, otherwise she'd beat me up."

Sanji, who had spent the last couple of seconds yelling at Zeff some more, finally slammed his foot down and held the phone up to throw it, but he waited until his anger subsided to bring it back down to his ear and talk peacefully. "Yes, yes, I'll be back tomorrow… Mmn… Bye."

"Ohoho, looks like Blondie's learning to control his temper," Yasopp teased while Sanji pulled the phone back and hung up.

"He thinks his short temper will be bad for the kids, so he's trying to calm himself down when he gets upset," Usopp said, smiling a little as Sanji walked closer.

"Laugh all you want, the last thing I need is my kids thinking I'm some insane maniac because I get angry a little easier than their other dad," Sanji sighed. He plopped down on the couch across from Yasopp, reaching up to rub his face while he groaned. "Zeff said he doesn't know where the hell the genetics come from since we don't know shit about my family, but he's glad to hear we're having twins."

"It's weird, especially since neither one of us were twins. And I don't think they run on my side of the family," Usopp said, looking at Yasopp for answers.

Yasopp shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up. "Beats me. I don't think there's any history of twins on either side of the family," he explained. "But we can't really change anything about it. You two are just lucky I guess."

Sanji nodded, leaning closer to Usopp and resting his head on Usopp's shoulder. "Lucky is just the beginning if you think about it," he chuckled. "I don't think it says enough."

"Yeah, we're just lucky to have a kid in the first place," Usopp smiled, hands moving forward to cradle his stomach. "To somehow end up pregnant with two of them, it's like we're destined or something."

Sanji laughed, reaching one hand across to rest on one of Usopp's. "Destiny has a funny way of talking," he mumbled.

Smiling at them as they cuddled for a few seconds, Yasopp leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Well it's going to be busy around here before long, especially if you're having twins. You're going to need a lot of help," he said. "You two think you're ready for that kind of chaos?"

"We don't really have a choice," Usopp chuckled, a little nervous while his hand moved a little. "Besides, we're alright. We've got you and Zeff. And our nakama."

Sanji let out another laugh, looking at Usopp with a small but obvious questioning glance. "Do we really wanna trust half of them with our kids? I think the only ones we could really trust are Robin-chan and Nami-san," he said.

Usopp made a face back at him. "I don't know about Nami. She'd spoil them rotten. Robin's alright though, she can babysit anytime."

"What about me? I'd babysit for you two anytime you want me to!" Yasopp grinned.

Turning their attention away from each other, Sanji and Usopp stared at Yasopp for a moment before they gave a somewhat teasing frown. "I'll admit, I'm a little scared to leave you with them. Who knows what kind of shit you'll pull?" Sanji said.

"Not to mention they would probably wear you out to the point where you couldn't watch them for more than five minutes," Usopp mumbled.

"H-Hey! You didn't have to gang up on me!"

XXXXXXXX

"Wait, wait, was that- No… Oh! What is- where- damn it!"

Sanji gave a confused smile to Usopp from the bathroom, looking in with his toothbrush in hand after rinsing his mouth out. "Usopp? What are you doing in there?" he asked.

Laying on his back, against Chopper's orders that he needed to start sleeping and laying on his side, Usopp was staring up at the ceiling while his hands were moving over his exposed stomach. He had a look of concentration on his face, softened when his hands moved a little faster. "Oh- Oh wait, I-I think I- Wait, no, now I can't-" he started saying, visibly sighing and frowning.

Sanji shook his head, walking back into the bedroom after putting his toothbrush in the sink to clean later. Usopp hardly flinched as Sanji crawled into bed with him, perching his head on his hand. "What are you doing in here?" he asked again.

"I'm trying to feel from the outside," Usopp whispered. "Chopper said it's the baby- the babies moving like crazy, and I can feel them in there! But I want to feel with my hands. So you can-"

"Chopper said it'll be a bit before I get to feel them," Sanji said, free hand laying on one of Usopp's. "But I wish I could. It sounds like you're really enjoying the way it feels."

Usopp didn't respond, hand grabbing Sanji's and placing it palm down on his skin. They sat in silence for a moment, Usopp gasping once or twice while he moved their hands. "Do you feel anything? Like a flutter or a kick?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Is that what you're feeling?" Sanji asked.

"Bubbles. I-I can feel bubbles popping in there. It's like- like I-"

Usopp had a hard time speaking, his mouth unable to move while his heart swelled. Sanji chuckled at his silence, scooting a little closer to curl against Usopp's side and moving his hand to give a gentle belly rub. "Tell me more. What else are you feeling?" Sanji asked.

"It-It's really…" Usopp started, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, brought on by excitement. He had to take a moment to blink back the tears of joy and frustration beading in his eyes. "Like bubbles, or butterflies. It's not really strong but it's really… it's really crazy."

"Mmn, and is it going on right now?" Sanji asked, fingers pressed gently in a massaging gesture. "I can't wait to feel it too. I'll bet it's amazing."

Usopp nodded furiously, taking a moment to gather his excitement and nervous tears. "They're-They're really active right now."

He was quiet for a moment, fingers still massaging and trying to feel the movement that Usopp was so engrossed with. Sanji nuzzled his nose against Usopp's cheek, pressing lips against his chin, cheekbone, ear, eventually starting to nibble gently at his earlobe. "What do you think they'll be? Gender wise I mean…" he whispered.

"I don't care, I just want them to kick harder," Usopp chuckled. "I want them to grow faster, I don't want them to be born yet, but I want to hold them. I want the weeks to fly by, but I want to wait."

"The anticipation is crazy, isn't it?" Sanji laughed.

Usopp nodded, gasping again when the bubbling kicked up some more. "15 weeks. I have 25 more to go…" he frowned. "I don't want to wait until summer for them to be born."

"June isn't too far away. We'll manage," Sanji said, reminding Usopp that the mid-June due date that Chopper gave them was just a prediction. He gave a few more kisses and nibbles before he started moving away. "Get comfortable, I have to clean up and I'll be back. I'm sure you're getting tired."

"Kind of," Usopp mumbled, watching Sanji walk back to the bathroom. He didn't move, smiling while his hands smoothed over his skin. He sighed as the fluttering started to subside a bit, wondering if the babies were starting to tire themselves out. "Just relax for now, okay?" Usopp whispered, looking down at his stomach and sniffling a bit as he smiled. "Just relax. Daddy's got you."

* * *

**Note:** So I've been in contact with Fire Kitten since late November and the first time we talked, she actually surprised me by telling me that she had written a fic based on the first chapter of Full Circle (which will be linked in the next chapter of FC whenever I upload it), and I was so floored I couldn't stress how much I loved it and how amazing it is. Not too long ago she surprised me AGAIN with a fic for the Basil Chronicles universe, and she's had to wait for me to read through it, demand changes and post this first. The link on my profile (because this website is being a bitch with links...), but in case you can't get that to work for you, just check Fire Kitten's page and read everything she has posted!


End file.
